Superestrellas
by abc55
Summary: FINAL. Ella Michiru la talentosa que lo tiene todo. Ella Haruka la persona más engreída y antipatica. Un destino que en un accidente las une y descubren que puede haber alguien peor que ellas ¿Sera que encontraron la horma de su zapato?
1. Chapter 1

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

UNO

Cómo odiaba el verano, era la peor época del año, no tenía nada qué hacer, hacía calor y estaba sola, olvidada en esa hermosa casa de la playa. Cualquiera hubiera deseado estar en su lugar pero ella solo ansiaba ser el viento. Aceleró la moto cruzando los límites de velocidad, derrapó en el último kilómetro y tuvo suerte de salir ilesa.

"Eso estuvo genial" reía Toshio

Se quitó el casco y sus ojos azules observaron con cierto agrado al recién accidentado. Su cabellera rubia se sacudió en un vaivén del viento mientras esa sonrisa se perpetuó en su rostro varonil.

"¿El que casi me matara?" contestó Haruka deshaciéndose del casco

"No exactamente" miró su reloj "pero como sea debemos dejar la carrera para otro día"

"No, yo gané y punto"

"No digas eso" reía animado "debo ir al trabajo"

Había tenido un mal año y eso que apenas iban a la mitad de él. Sus ojos zarcos miraron con indiferencia al joven que se marchaba, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y volvió a subir a la moto. Correr era su vida, su sueño más preciado. Desde que tenía uso de razón amó la libertad y la velocidad. Hacía dos años había logrado entrar al mundo del automovilismo profesionalmente y aunque el año pasado fue nombrada como el mayor descubrimiento del siglo este año…

"Demonios" de nuevo derrapó

…Fue fatal. El amor lo echó a perder. Perdió la cabeza, el corazón y la concentración. Había tenido tantos accidentes en los últimos tres meses que era un milagro estuviera en pie.

"Maldito verano" por fin en casa. Se quitó la camisa y la aventó al sillón

Estaba sola, olvidada y en espera que ese fatídico amor se desvaneciera de su corazón. Se fue a duchar esperando esa sensación de hastío y enojo saliera de su cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse, dejar de pensar en ella a todas horas.

Toshio Tenoh tenía el empleo soñado. A sus veinte años no encontraba nada más fascinante que ser chofer de las grandes estrellas y eminencias de la ciudad. Trabajaba para una compañía que se encargaba de brindar transporte a personas importantes y ricas o en su defecto cualquier que pudiera cubrir los costos solicitados. A él no le pagaban bien pero podía conseguir cualquier cosa: Autógrafos, exclusivas, mujeres, licores, comida, pases ¡Gratis! Se untó las manos de gel y peinó su cabello relamido hacia atrás. Se veía como un sueño dorado

"Llegas tarde" sonrió uno de sus compañeros de trabajo

"¿De quién serás chofer?"

"Te lo cambio… La paga es doble que el que tú tienes"

"Debe ser una personita muy pedante para que no lo quieras… o alguna eminencia prepotente"

"Exacto" sonrió mostrando el contrato que tenía

Salió a las cinco treinta del trabajo directo a casa. Se sentía dueño del mundo en su flamante Mercedes. Lo estacionó con cuidado y antes de dejarlo allí solito en la cochera lo besó. Hasta le daban autos de lujo cada semana.

"Ven a ver mi nuevo auto" saltaba en la cama

"No es tuyo" renegó Haruka al ser interrumpida en sus sueños

"Eres odiosa, qué importa, un día tendré el mío y por lo pronto me iré a divertir y saldré con flamantes chicas ¿Tú qué harás?"

"Nada" se encogió de hombros

"Sal, ten un novio" y la jovencita soltó una gran carcajada

Toshio lo dejó por la paz, tenía mucho qué hacer antes de irse. Su hermana era muy bella y aunque vestía y parecía un chico conocía a más de uno que deliraba por ella. La admiraban a un grado de enamoramiento que no entendía por qué no tenía novio, si se arreglaba o por lo menos dejaba de ser tan huraña. Tal vez le estorbaba su timidez, después de todo no era fácil tener dieciséis años.

Haruka despertó de su sueño a las cinco de la mañana. Se fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Aún se sentía en un sueño. Se miró fijamente. Casi podía pasar como gemela de su hermano mayor. Meneó la cabeza recordando la sugerencia que el tonto había tenido: un novio. Ojala pudiera mandar en el corazón y decirle a quién amar. Una lágrima se escapó y ella se prometió no volver a llorar por amor. El teléfono sonó y ella dejó sus tristezas para después

"Diga ¿Cómo¿Dónde está? Sí, voy para allá"

Su hermano estaba en grandes problemas. Había chocado el auto de la compañía por conducir a exceso de velocidad. Tenía suerte de sólo tener una pierna fracturada. Casi a las nueve de la mañana la dejaron verlo.

"¿Informaste a mi trabajo?"

"No, no sé el número y pensaba en ti como para preocuparme por eso"

"No llames, me correrán… Piensa" se decía a sí mismo

"¿Piensa? Estrellaste el auto, ni con el sueldo de toda tu vida lo pagarás"

"Cállate tonta no me dejas pensar… ¡Lo tengo!" tronó los dedos "la gente que contrató el servicio sólo me ha visto una vez, ve… Tienes que fingir soy yo"

"¿Con qué auto?"

"Llévate el del tío… Un BMW no se verá tan mal"

"Y cuando se entere morirás a palos"

"No, tú úsalo… Por eso no te apures, por favor… No puedo perder mi empleo"

Arqueó la ceja, ciertamente su tío ya lo había sentenciado, si perdía un empleo más o no duraba allí por lo menos seis meses lo echaría a patadas de la casa. Conocía bien a Toshio para asegurar que su preocupación estaba más en perder la buena vida que ese empleo le dio. Meneó la cabeza y él suplicó

"Nadie se dará cuenta, serás yo… ¿Nunca quisiste ser yo?"

"¿Tú quieres ser yo?"

"¿Por qué no? A mí me hubiera gustado tener la mitad del talento y fortuna de la que gozas Haruka"

"Pues a mí… a mí me gusta ser yo"

"¿De verdad?"

¿Podía reconocer le agradaba la idea? Frunció el ceño aparentando molestia, él siguió rogando hasta que la rubia decidió ayudarlo.

En el baño se preparó. Relamió su cabello rubio cenizo hacia atrás como el de su hermano. Se vistió su traje oscuro y se anudó la corbata con gran maestría. Sí, era su vivo retrato. El toque final, su gafete que la convertía en ToshioTenoh chofer de superestrellas.

Ya estaba en la entrada de la impresionante mansión. Dijo su nombre y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Contó cinco guardaespaldas y los que faltaban en el interior de la casa. De camino leyó el expediente. No decía mucho, se trataba de una niña muy talentosa catalogada como un prodigio

"Buenas tardes señora" saludó Haruka

"Tarde" masculló la mujer y su mirada fría dejó helada a la joven

"Que quede claro" sonrió la jovencita que la acompañaba "no vamos tarde por mi culpa" se colocó sus gafas oscuras

"¿Cuántos años tienes? Pedí un chofer adulto no un crío cualquiera ¿Tienes licencia o nos detendrán porque no alcanzas los pedales?"

"Tengo todo aquí" sacó del fólder los papeles que al momento cayeron al suelo

"Olvídalo, hasta idiota eres "

Haruka iba a contestar pero la mujer ya se había subido al auto. Mascullando maldiciones subió ella también y arranco. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a su superestrella. No se sentía emocionada ni nada por el estilo, le latía el corazón aceleradamente pero eso bien podía ser por la rabia que sentía. Era una niña hermosa, tenía un rostro de ángel y unos ojos preciosos color verde. Apenas pudo distinguir el color porque ella siempre esquivaba la mirada y finalmente se colocó otra vez sus gafas oscuras.

"Acomoda tu cabello" le reprendía la mujer. Sus manos acomodaron esos rebeldes mechones aguamarina que peleaban a capa y espada por quedarse donde más les gustaba.

"Mamá" renegó la niña "tengo hambre" musitó

"Ya quedamos estás a dieta ¿Qué crees que dirán tus fans si te ven gorda?"

"¡Qué bien toca! Es una gran gorda talentosa"

La rubia estuvo a punto de reír. Si lo veía desde cierto punto era gracioso. Apretó los labios y cuando sintió la mirada severa de la mujer desvió su vista al frente, donde debía estar. Odiaba ese tipo de personas, ella no nació para vivir bajo normas ni tenía ganas de soportar tiranías. Creía en el valor de los seres humanos por su calidad como tales, en la bondad, el amor y… Amor ¿Amor? Este año descubrió no existía.

"Llegamos señora"

"Vendré por ti en una hora" apresuró a la chiquilla a bajar "no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías y tú" miró a Haruka "no puedes moverte de aquí hasta que no venga"

"¿Y qué hago mientras?"

"Yo que sé, siéntate allá" señaló la banqueta de enfrente "y espera a que sea hora de llevarnos a casa"

"¿Iremos a casa?" masculló la jovencita extrañada

"¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Venimos tarde y tú paradota"

"Ya voy" renegó

Se estaba aburriendo y hacía tanto sol que creía moriría de seguir allí esperando. Entró al teatro, la joven estaba sentada charlando con un hombre mayor. Él la reprendía y entre gritos le repetía debía poner más atención. Qué bonita sonrisa tenía la niña.

"Qué quieres" masculló uno de los escoltas

"Hace sol" renegó

"Siéntate allá" señaló el rincón más alejado de la pista "y no molestes"

"Qué horror"

Por suerte para ella desde allá podía ver las bellezas del día. Su hermano tenía razón, había un lado perfecto y hermoso en el mundo del espectáculo. Una joven le sonrió y ella se sonrojó sin saber qué hacer. Se acomodó el saco y casi se desmaya al ver que se aproximaba ¿Y si descubría la mentira?

"¿Qué haces guapo?"

"Espero a la estrellita" señaló a la chiquilla en escenario

"Ah ¿Eres su novio?" le susurró a su oído enchinando su piel

"No, su chofer" retrocedió aterrada

"Te veré entonces muy seguido" antes que pudiera decir algo más ella ya se había ido

Se sentó en su rincón, esta vez a comer naranjas ¿Cuánto pagarían por estar allí perdiendo el tiempo? Era verano y ella debía estar… En casa aburrida y pensando en cuánto calor hacía.

"¿Me regalas de tu naranja?"

"¿Eh?" levantó la mirada encontrándose esos ojos juguetones verdes "ah sí" extendió la mano

"Muero de hambre" se recargó en la pared "Quiero me lleves a un restaurante"

"Dijeron que no nos moviéramos de aquí"

"¿Toshio?" leyó en su gafete "dejemos esto en claro, yo soy la que te paga y a mí me debes obedecer. Así que ve por el auto que nos vamos"

"Bien" se levantó para cumplir órdenes

Se quedó en el auto mientras la chiquilla entraba al restaurante. Apenas si puso un pie en el pavimento y la multitud comenzó a formarse. Era famosa, pero Haruka no la conocía porque no le gustaba la música, ni siquiera sabía bailar. Abrió el fólder y vio la foto de la jovencita

"Michiru Kaioh" sonrió y un golpe en su cristal la hizo saltar de terror

"Arranca" le ordenó el hombre

No supo qué hacer. Se quedó congelada observando esos ojos miel iracundos, desvió un poco la vista, aquel barbaján sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de la chiquilla. "Arranca" gritó y con torpeza logró encender el auto. Gritos y reclamos, ella decía que tenía hambre y él que no podía andar por allí sola. La discusión tomaba tonos elevados. Pero pronto el hombre se calmó, se llevó la mano al cabello castaño para después golpear con furia la ventanilla

"¿Eres estúpido?"

"¿Cómo?" lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor

"Sigue el maldito itinerario… No debes hace otra cosa que conducir, no pienses, no creas, ni supongas ¿Será muy difícil para ti Tenoh?"

"No" dio la vuelta como todo un piloto de carreras alcanzando aún el siga

"Vuélvelo a hacer" sentenció esta vez a la chiquilla

"Sigue gritándome y me bajaré" amenazó

Toshio ya la esperaba impaciente. Quería irse de ese horrible hospital y volver a su vida de glamour y gloria. Haruka gruñó, se revolvió de nuevo el cabello, pues con tanto gel que usó éste seguía relamido hacia atrás a pesar de sus intentos. Se sentó en la silla contemplando la pierna de su hermano

"Di la verdad" masculló

"¿Por qué¿No es increíble mi trabajo?"

"No, una loca me dijo estúpido, un hombre salvaje golpeó el auto y me llamó estúpido"

"Ah, pequeñeces… Ya te acostumbrarás"

"Nada de eso" gritó encolerizada "no me voy a seguir humillando por ti, esa gente es rara, geniosa, mal educada y tan ¡Agh! No lo toleraré un día más"

"Perderé el empleo, me demandarán porque no puedo pagar el auto y…"

"¡No me importa!" gritó a todo pulmón "¡Odio tu vida!"

"¡Por favor!" suplicó

Haruka se marchó. Si seguía escuchándolo, terminaría cediendo. Desde niños fue así, él hacia las cosas terribles y ella lo encubría por no resistirse a sus ojos de borreguito moribundo. Siempre Toshio fue primero, siempre. Se fue a casa y aventó el celular de su hermano a la mesa de noche. Se acabó la hermana buena, ella tenía mejores cosas qué hacer como quejarse del verano y de su vida como para soportar a esa gente.

"Qué" contestó el celular molesta "diga" repitió al ver que nadie contestaba "hola" colgaría

"Lo siento" escuchó una dulce vocecita "¿Se encuentra el señor Toshio Tenoh?"

"¿Quién lo busca?" ahora hasta era su secretaria

"Kaioh" tartamudeó "Kaioh Michiru"

"¿Cómo conseguiste el número?"

"Llamé a la agencia ¿Me puedes recoger?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Hay un antro en la cuarta que se llama: Epístola, estoy en frente, en una cabina de teléfono"

"Bien, llego en media hora"

"Que tal cinco minutos"

"Media hora" y colgó molesta

Se fue con calma. No iba a perder su licencia o acabar estampada por allí sólo porque esa niña le exigió fuera en cinco minutos. Hizo cuarenta minutos. Vio a todos lados pero la cabina estaba vacía y el antro a su máximo apogeo. Rabió, no se iba a bajar a buscarla. Estacionó el auto.

"¿Tenoh?" musitó una vocecita cuando descendía del auto

"Aquí estas" renegó "Más vale que me paguen extra por esto" le abrió la puerta "dormía ¿No lo haces tú? Tal vez las superestrellas no necesiten dormir pero la gente corriente ¡Lo hacemos!"

"Ya" y de un portazo cerró "sólo vamos a casa"

La vio por el espejo retrovisor. Se veía triste y cansada. Se sintió muy culpable, tal vez hubiera acelerado un poco, ella tuvo el mal día no tenía por qué desquitarse con la pobre niña ¿Cuántos años tendría¿Trece¿Catorce?

"Llegamos" anunció.

Michiru se quedó parada afuera del auto contemplándola. Haruka empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Se rascó la cabeza y la malcriada se rió, parecía notar la incomodaba.

"Te ves diferente greñudo"

"Ah" hasta entonces recordó que ya no llevaba el cabello relamido "ya te dije que dormía ¿O crees estoy a tu entera disposición?"

"Debe ser… Soy una estrella y te pago por eso" qué despotismo "como sea" se quitó del cuello una pequeña cadenita "no puedes cobrar este viaje en la agencia" extendió el objeto

"¿Y qué hago con él?"

"Véndelo o lo que quieras, es tu pago extra" subió las escaleras de la casa "es de oro blanco tonto"

"¡Qué voy a hacer con esto!"

Michiru regresó a toda prisa para taparle la boca. Entre risas le repitió lo costoso que era y se diera por bien servido porque hasta propina le daba. La rubia frunció el ceño, ahora sí: No regresaría a ese horrible trabajo por nada en este mundo.

**Notas:**

Bien este fic sera corton... Mucho comparados con los otros. ¿Que les ha parecido? Si les gustan Haruka y Michiru dense una vuelta por mi nick abc55 y chequen las otras historias qeu tengo de ellas y De Sailor Moon Hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

DOS

Prometió no volver por nada en este mundo pero qué había del más allá, ella creía que los dioses premiaban las buenas acciones. Seis de la mañana y como indicaba el itinerario ya estaba en la puerta esperando por la niña. Pero ella no salió hasta las seis y media. Venía con su madre quejándose de nuevo por la comida, su sueño y otras tantas tonterías que sonaban a chiquilladas. Por fin subieron al auto.

"Te dormiste temprano" renegó la mujer

"Y qué" la rubia sintió que Michiru la miraba con intensidad como si le dijera entre ellas existía un terrible secreto.

Debía reconocer que esa mañana la jovencita se veía radiante. Vio cómo la preparaban para el video. Dos maquillistas, una peinadora, el modista. Frases banales, discutir sobre ropa, la moda, el nuevo look, el color de sombra. Se aburría.

"A sus posiciones" gritaba el director

"Preciosa" se sentó un muchacho con Michiru "ya empezaba a creer no llegarías" tronó los dedos y al momento todo su séquito estaba allí para hacerlo verse galante

Lo conocía gracias a que las niñas de su salón morían por él: Estefano. Otro más a la lista de personas famosas que a ella no le interesaba conocer, podría pedir un autógrafo y dárselo de regalo a… No, ella despedazó su corazón. Emitió un suspiro que sonó a quejido, debió ser muy fuerte porque el muchacho volteó a verla

"Lo siento"

"¿Tu nuevo chofer?"

"Sí" sonrió Michiru

"¿Ya te advirtieron?" el jovencito al ver que fruncía el ceño continuó "así que no le has dicho nada" rió. Sus ojos azules se calvaron sobre la jovencita "A tu antecesor se le ocurrió cubrir una de sus mentiras y casi muere sin contar perdió su empleo"

"Ah" por qué le parecía que la niña estaba aterrada, tal vez porque estaba repitiéndolo con ella.

Por suerte el día terminó temprano. Dejó a Michiru en su casa y ella se pudo ir a ver a su hermano moribundo. Sabía que estaba mejor de lo que aparentaba sólo que el amor de hermanos hacía que terminara cediendo a sus chantajes. Se sentó en la silla pesarosa y él apagó la televisión.

"Creo que metí la pata" masculló desatándose la corbata "fui a recogerla anoche, pobrecita se veía tan…"

"¿Te pidió hacerlo sin que nadie se enterara?"

"Sí"

"Infórmalo, perderé el empleo… Ella no te paga" rió "tú le debes lealtad a su manager y a nadie más, cuando cambie de manager pues tú cambiarás de amo"

"Soy el viento"

"¿Qué?"

"Soy el viento y no tengo amo"

"Recuerda eres yo… Y yo tengo muchos amos… muchos"

No iba a decir nada, nadie lo notó y si sucedía lo negaría todo. Se quedó pensando en los amos que tenían y aunque lo negara ella también tenía muchos. Llegó a casa cansada, tiró el saco al piso y la corbata a un rincón.

"Diga" contestó el celular

"Soy yo"

"Qué quieres"

"Saber qué harás esta tarde"

"No voy a llevarte a ningún lado" colgó

Su hermano le aseguraba que sólo algunas personas eran imposibles y otras simplemente indeseables. Desde aquel día que le colgó negándose a ser su chofer secreto la niña se portaba más que arrogante. Esa mañana le tronó los dedos y exigió le trajera una botella de agua. Tenía los nervios tan crispados que ya no le quedó mas que darle de patadas a la pared ¡No tenía por qué tolerarla! Ni siquiera era su empleo.

"Hola" la saludó esa joven que tanto le sonreía

"Esa estúpida niña" renegó

"Entiéndela" rió "la fama… Lo tiene todo y lo que no puede comprarlo"

"Menos a mí"

"Supongo"

Qué hermosos ojos verdes tenía. Era pelirroja y con un cuerpo escultural. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras el corazón de Haruka se aceleraba sintiéndose ya morir. La besó y dejándola contra la pared buscó desabrocharle la camisa. La rubia apenas podía contenerla, temblaba y entre jadeos intentaba parar esas manos inquietas que gritaban por más. Otro fuerte suspiros y ya no podía más. Con furia colosal la dejó contra la pared para ser ahora ella quien acorralaba y besaba.

"Tenoh" se quedó en seco Michiru

"¿Si?" la miró con rabia "qué niña"

"Mi agua"

"No hay"

"Sí, ya veo" se dio media vuelta

Deliraba de pasión. Se asió con fuerza al cuerpo de la pelirroja y sus manos acariciaron sus piernas. Se deslizó suavemente mientras la besaba, se extasiaba a un punto que ya había perdido la cordura. La joven la detuvo y le dijo que debía ir a ver a su protegida o tendría problemas

"¡Por no llevarle su agua!" gritaba

"Mejor ve" se mordió el dedo de forma sensual

Ésta era la primera vez que se iría sola a casa. Colgó y miró a Michiru, aún parecía molesta por algo más que su agua. Se rascó la cabeza y con una seña la invitó a seguirla

"No tengo ganas de irme" se sentó en su silla

"No vamos a discutirlo" masculló "ah ya veo, la princesita quiere fastidiar… Pues bien porque yo no tengo nada mejor qué hacer" se sentó en un rincón

Pasaron horas. Ya no había nadie en el teatro, hacía frío y habían perdido dos eventos del día. Lo curioso era saber que nadie la había buscado aún. Siguió jugando con su moneda, la lanzó y acertó: Cruz. Sonrió para repetir el juego pero Michiru detuvo el objeto en pleno vuelo

"Llévame a casa"

"Pídelo con cortesía y tal vez"

"Si no lo haces marcaré a Marcus para decirle te sublevaste"

"¿Quién es Marcus?"

"¡Mi representante!"

"Yo le diré donde te recogí la otra noche" sonrió pícaramente mostrando sus finos dientes

"Te despedirán"

"No me importa" sacó otra moneda para volver a su juego bobo

"Bien" se dio la vuelta

La vio marcar. Estuvo a punto de ir a su lado y suplicarle pero el temor fue más fuerte, tanto que se quedó petrificada en su sitio. Ella colgó y se metió al baño.

"Niña" llamó a la puerta después de diez minutos de espera

"Qué quieres"

"¿Ya nos vamos?"

"No"

"¿Te espero en el auto?"

"Sí"

Llegó a casa tarde. No había nadie. Había sido un día duro como otros tantos. Contempló su habitación dándose cuenta que Tenoh tenía razón, ella era una princesita mimada. Lo tenía todo: era famosa, bella, demasiado para ser cierto, talentosa, con dinero y un futuro esplendoroso ya planeado. Pero ella no tenía idea qué quería, sólo tenía catorce años y pensaba aún en dulces, juguetes, ver televisión y una vida normal… Sacó su violín para dedicarse unas notas. Hacía cuatros años comenzó el juego, sólo pretendía hacer lo que tanto amaba hasta que el sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. Periodistas, fotógrafos, entrevistas, escoltas, manager, su vida convertida en una mentira.

"¿Puede traerme una pizza?"

Ni siquiera podía comer lo que tanto le gustaba. Qué le importaba estar más gorda, eso no le quitaba su talento por desgracia. Se vio al espejo, cada día se veía más cansada y agobiada. Quería una vida normal.

"¡Iza!" gritó al ver a la joven a través del espejo

"Vaya con Michiru… ¿Cómo estás? He estado llamando desde las tres de la tarde pero no llegabas ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Peleando con mi chofer"

"Pues apresúrate, iremos a una cena en menos de media hora"

Iza era su maestra de idiomas. La preparaba en el idioma del país que visitarían, su madre decía que no debía dar entrevistas en otra lengua que no fuera la nativa del sitio La joven le llevaba una diferencia de diez años, era una mujer muy culta y dedicada. Michiru la admiraba.

"Así que ese es tu chofer" sonrió Iza y no pudo evitar coquetearle a lo que Haruka respondió con una sonrisa ensoñada

"Es un idiota, le gusta cualquier cosa con falda que se le atraviese… sin ofender"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" sin duda la curiosidad la mataba

"Har" reaccionó a tiempo "¿Yo? Sí, yo… Toshio Tenoh"

"Lindo nombre" sus ojos marrones destellaban un encanto sin igual

Michiru hizo un gesto de indiferencia, a ella no le importaba lo que a aquel muchacho hiciera ¿O Sí? Le gustaba que la llamara princesita y hasta esa muequita de enfado que hacía cuando le pedía algo. Tenía un toque tan arrogante y seguro que ella podía jurar no había estado antes al servicio de nadie. Aunque sus papeles decían que tenía veinte años, su rostro se veía tan dulce e infantil que entendía por qué su madre estaba tan inquieta. Se veía como un ángel, hasta parecía tener facciones femeninas que le daban un aire más bello y sensual

"Es guapo" repitió Iza

"¿Y? Si quieres te lo regalo"

"De seguro no cumple tus caprichos tontos"

"Cállate" rió alegremente

La enloquecía la tratara con ese recelo, parecía odiarla sin razón. Claro que si era sincera tenía motivos, se había propuesto hacerlo miserable y gastaba muy bien su tiempo lográndolo.

"Tenoh. Olvidé mi abrigo, ve por él"

"Por favor" masculló Iza recordándole buenos modales

"Si claro" rechinó los dientes la rubia

"Déjalo en paz ¿Qué te hizo?"

"Nada en especial" lo miró con dulzura

Sobrevivió dos semanas a la princesita. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la escuchó cantando, tenía una voz maravillosa, tan celestial y sublime que se quedó parada como tonta escuchándola pero ella era un prodigio en el violín y eso era a lo que se dedicaba. Tocaba junto a grandes maestros de la música clásica. Algunas revistas especulaban sobre su coeficiente intelectual que podría estar rebasando por mucho el de grandes compositores. La niña prodigio de Japón pero para ella sólo era la princesita arrogante.

"Flores" anunció el chico en la puerta

"¿Puedes recibirla?" por qué la trataba como a una criada. Rechinó los dientes, estaba a un segundo de estallar

"¿Ya me puedo ir? Yo soy chofer" dejó las rosas en la mesa

"Sí" sonrió por el espejo "pero preferiría no te vayas"

"¿No tienes a quién más molestar?"

"No es eso" rió con ternura "es que mi mamá no vendrá y" se mordió el labio "quédate puedo pagarte extra por eso"

"¿Otra medalla que no tiene utilidad?"

"Ya te dije que es muy costosa" le sacó la lengua jugueteando "no, esta vez te lo pagaré por agencia. Quédate" su tono sonaba suplicante

"Como quieras" se sentó en un rincón

"Pero date la vuelta me voy a cambiar"

"Qué lata, primero quédate, luego date la vuelta ¿Quieres agua también?"

"Sí" reía encantada de escucharlo quejarse

Le pareció temblaba, quizá por el frío o los nervios. Se anunció el inicio del evento y ella respiro profundamente para salir a escena. La vio moverse en el escenario con una maestría sin igual, apenas subía cambiaba totalmente su personalidad. El público aplaudía, gritaban y pedían más de la diosa que hoy veneraban y ella los complacía, los enamoraba con una sola nota de su violín. A Haruka nunca le interesó la música pero estaba segura aquello fue más que sublime, jamás escucharía una interpretación tan llena de pasión.

"¡Michiru!" gritaba la gente pegada al auto blindado

"Odio la gente" renegó Haruka "¿y si por error atropello a alguien?"

"Te mato" contestó enfadada

La llevó a casa. Se veía mal, tal vez cansada. Esta vez no la dejó en la puerta. La acompañó adentro para cerciorarse se quedaba a salvo. Se sorprendió mucho pues no había nadie. Encendió las luces y la niña se dejó caer en la cama rendida

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Cansada" se acomodó para dormir

No era nana, si le pasaba algo era culpa del famoso Marcus y de su mamá ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandona a una niña? Se dio la vuelta para irse pero su estúpida conciencia le gritaba por su grave falta. Se regresó para cobijarla, ella ya dormía profundamente.

"¿Segura te sientes bien?" la despertó

"Sí, ya vete… Te veo mañana a las seis"

"¡Seis!" gritó aterrada "son las cuatro y media"

"Qué mal" masculló "creo que alguien estará mañana de mal genio"

"Puedo dormir en el ensayo" sonrió "pero tú no"

"Entonces cállate o estaré de tan mal genio que no me soportarás"

"No te soporto"

"Lo sé" volvió a dormirse

Para qué se iba a su casa. Más se tardaría en el recorrido que lo que dormiría. Se recostó en el sofá y se durmió. Al cuarto para las seis comenzó a sonar su reloj de pulso. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró perezosamente. Subió a ver a Michiru, la niña seguía dormida.

"Despierta floja, es un cuarto para las seis"

"Un minuto más" se cobijó

"No" en un jugueteo le quitó la cobija pero no contó con que Michiru estaba enrollada en ella así que con tal movimiento causó cayera pesadamente al piso. Soltó una gran carcajada "lo siento"

"¡Lo sientes!" se levantó furiosa "ahora no iré… me rompí algo, lo oí… Tronó tan feo"

"Fue el rebote" reía

"¿Rebote?"

"Sí, volaste como pelotita" con las manos repitió el gracioso movimiento

"¿Pelotita?"

"Sí" seguía riendo "bien ya estás levantada, y será mejor no vuelvas a la cama o te volveré a tumbar" se salió de la habitación

"¿Insinuó estoy fea y gorda?"

La trajo por todo el foro, necesitaba alguien que cargara con lo que lograba robarse de la mesa de bocadillos y la rubia necesitaba acercarse un poco más a una actriz de reparto que le gustó mucho. En menos de una semana había conseguido cuatro citas, veinte mujeres le dieron su número de teléfono y dos insinuaciones que la dejaron roja hasta las orejas.

"Creo me agrada mi empleo" sonrió llevándose a la boca un canapé

"¿Ah sí? Pues si quieres conservarlo no te comas mis reservas"

"Velo así, evito engordes"

"¡Y dale con eso!" se dio media vuelta enfurecida

"¿Qué hice?"

Lo que fuera lo pagó muy caro. Al terminar la entrevista se marcharon de la televisora rumbo al conservatorio. Sin más Michiru le anunció a su madre por el celular no pensaba bajarse del auto hasta que le cambiaran de chofer. Haruka frenó de imprevisto y la pobre niña se golpeó la cabeza con el asiento

"¡Estás loco!"

"¡Y tú que me dices¿No quieres que yo sea tu chofer? Me correrán de mi trabajo"

"Eres odioso" colgó su celular "te pido una botella de agua y qué me traes"

"Nada"

"¡Exacto!"

"Daría lo mismo si te la trajera, no eres buena ni para dar las gracias" rió alegremente "ya veo, no le marcaste a tu madre, es una farsa para chantajearme"

"No es cierto" sus orejas se coloreaban de rojo "vas a cambiar el rumbo"

"No" arrancó el auto "te dejaré en el conservatorio, te recogeré en dos horas y tú obedecerás, porque a diferencia tuya yo sí necesito un empleo"

"¡No eres quién para mandarme!" pateó el asiento

¿Qué le pasaba a la niña loca? Casi cayó en el juego, y claro entonces habría cedido a algún extraño chantaje. Se quedó custodiando la puerta y como imaginó la chiquilla ya estaba por darse a la fuga

"No lo harás" le cerró el paso

"¡Te odio!" entró al conservatorio de nuevo

El día siguió de mal en peor. La hizo cargar su violín y otras cajas, unos pasos adelante, la hizo tropezar y cuando su hermoso instrumento cayó al suelo le gritó por torpe.

"Vale más que tu vida" gritó la mujer al ver aquel desastre "quítate niño tonto"

"Madre" Michiru palideció "creí estabas arreglando lo del evento del jueves"

"Regresé antes. Anda estúpido ve por el auto necesito me lleves al estudio antes de las clases de natación de mi niña"

"Ya voy" maldijo durante media hora y lo peor era saber que todavía no terminaba el día

Como ordenó la detestable mujer recogió a Michiru para llevarla a sus clases de natación. Tuvo que bajarse y cargar con la pesada mochila, la arrogante princesa la obligó a entrar al vestidor de mujeres.

"¿Algo más?"

"¿Esperabas cargara con una maleta tan pesada¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasarme?"

"No pero sé tú vales más que la vida de toda mi familia" se dio la vuelta dejándola. La escuchó llamarla pero ella ya estaba cansada. Se tendió en una tumbona, allí se quedaría, no cumpliría más niñerías

"¿Me pasas la toalla?"

"No, estoy ocupado observando el firmamento" se colocó sus gafas oscuras. En realidad su día mejoró, había una vista extraordinaria. Diez hermosas jovencitas se paseaban en sus trajes de baños coqueteándole. Se colocó los audífonos e ignoró a la latosa chiquilla

La clase terminó. Michiru era una excelente nadadora aunque le faltaba condición física. La vio pasar a su lado, estaba empapada. Sonrió, por fin ganaba una, pero no debió cantar victoria tan pronto. La niña exprimió su cabello sobre ella.

"Qué te pasa" gritó sulfurada

"Lo siento, no me fijé" le sacaría los ojos si volvía a sonreír así, como si le hubiera ganado

"¡Estás loca!" gritaba a todo pulmón sacudiéndose la ropa

**NOTA**

Muchisimas gracias a Nyab y ASUKA02 por dejar los dos primeros reviews . Prometo sera una historia corta y divertida, sobretodo por los desplantes que Michiru le hace a Haruka y no se apuren, nuestra güerita la pasara muy bien... Fastidiandola tambien. No dejen de leerla.

Si te gusto esta historia y te encanta la pareja de Haruka y Michiru checate En el silencio y si quieres una historia con un final extraño y donde las cosas nunca son como se ven Estrellas de Oriente la nueva aventura de las Sailor Scouts y para los amantes de Serena y otro que no sea Darien (por lo menos un rato) asi como la historia de Tokio de Cristal pasa por Tokio de Cristal El Angel Negro: Donde las traiciones y el desamor construyen un nuevo imperio.

Amores y Desamores con nuestra pareja favorita en Ocaso de un Amor


	3. Chapter 3

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

TRES

Estaba en alguna rara clase. A Haruka no le interesaba a menos que fuera a tomarla con Iza y entonces aprovecharía para delirar de amor. Se oía tan fascinante hablando en otro idioma, como un ensueño de esos a los que se queda incapaz de salir. Ya era hora, la señora Kaioh ya le había dicho que no permitiera a ningún maestro exceder el tiempo a menos que fuera alguno del conservatorio. Entró al salón para hacer presión. Michiru parecía querer llorar. El profesor la despidió con una seña no sin antes recordarle era más útil enseñar a un mono.

"Vaya la arrogancia y disfrutar humillar ajenos es normal en tu medio" rió recogiendo los cuadernos.

"No es eso, tiene razón, últimamente he estado ausente y no presto gran atención a nada, el otro día hasta erré una nota"

"¿Qué te preocupa?"

"La comida" sonrió con coquetería "en realidad nada, solamente" se mordió el labio "ahora que me acuerdo ¡Qué te importa!".

"Cierto, qué nos importa, a mí me pagan por conducir" se echó la mochila al hombro "qué día, lloverá"

"¿Me enseñas a conducir?"

"No, yo no doy clases a mocosas"

"¿Ya no soy una princesa mimada?" era una niña y aún así tenía habilidad para conseguir esa sonrisa seductora.

"No, eres una mocosa malcriada" con la mano ligeramente testereó su cintura para guiarla delante de ella donde pudiera vigilarla.

"Puedo pagar por las clases"

"¿Con otra cosa inútil?"

"¡Eres tan tonto que no sabes lo que tienes!".

"¿De verdad?" la miró burlonamente "no soy el único"

Echó su cabello aguamarino hacia atrás y siguió de largo contoneándose con esa arrogancia que a Haruka le divertía. Ahora iría al conservatorio pero Haruka se quedaría afuera porque al talentoso y huraño maestro le molestaba tener público. Mejor para ella. Se fue al centro comercial y haciendo gala de su nueva personalidad coqueteó con cuanta dama encontró.

"Hasta luego preciosa" le dijo a la empleada de los helados.

"Hasta pronto" suspiró muriendo de amor.

Sí, la vida de su hermano era mucho mejor que la suya. Debió ser niño ¿Y si la naturaleza se equivocó y la atrapó en un cuerpo de mujer? Pero no estaba peleada con su sexo sino con lo que era. En realidad ni ella se entendía, su tía decía era parte de la adolescencia.

"Todavía no terminamos" dijo Michiru al verla llegar.

"Esperaré afuera"

Se quedó en el auto, en cuanto viera al malhumorado maestro salir ella entraría de nuevo. Se aburría, hojeó el cuaderno de la niña y se rió al ver lo mala que era para matemáticas.

"Qué haces con mi libreta" casi saltó de su asiento.

"Deberías estar adentro"

"Y tú no debes estar espiando mis cosas" se subió para ocupar el lugar del copiloto. Haruka frunció el ceño ¿Otra de sus rarezas? "¿Sabes sobre física?"

"Más o menos, la llevé el curso pasado pero no me fue muy bien"

"¿El curso pasado¿Estudias?"

"Eh sí, no" acaba de errarla "bien ¿A casa?" dijo para sí revisando el horario "ah no falta ir a… ¡Eso queda a una hora! Demonios.

"No digas demonios… mejor di Dios o algo menos grosero"

"¿Demonios es una mala palabra?"

"No" sonrió "pero me gusta molestarte"

"Ya lo sé" arrancó el auto "no habrá paradas ¿Te irás allí o debo estacionarme para que la señorita se pase a su lugar?"

"Aquí voy bien" sonrió "es una hora de trayecto así que podemos hacer algo" encendió la radio "tal vez música"

"Como sea, sólo no me hables porque sino chocamos"

Salieron de la ciudad en quince minutos. Iba un poco rápido pero tenerla a un lado le crispaba sus ya de por si alterados nervios. Ella estaba cambiando de estación hasta que se hartó y comenzó a revisar la guantera. Sacó su licencia de manejo y la comparó con ella.

"Deja eso" y con agresividad se lo arrebató.

"No te pareces, te vez más grande y feo"

"No soy fotogénico… Nadie se ve bien en la foto de su licencia"

"Yo sí me veré hermosa"

"Supongo, sino podrás pedir otra, eres la princesita mocos"

"¿Qué?" gritó sulfurada.

"Sa… mocosa ¿No tienes hermanos a quien fastidiar?"

"No, soy hija única ¿Y tú?"

"Tengo una hermana, más chica y más hermosa que yo" sonrió burlonamente

"¿Y tiene mejor carácter o es tan pedante como tú?".

"De hecho yo soy el divertido de la familia"

"Caramba no quiero pensar como es el resto"

"No hay gran resto, sólo somos ella y yo… Mi madre falleció hace muchos años, yo era muy pequeño y a mi padre nunca lo conocí"

Vagos recuerdos guardaba en su memoria, parecían sólo sueños. Cuando quedaron huérfanos sus tíos los adoptaron. No podía decir su infancia fue triste pero siempre le hizo falta ese algo especial, la calidez de una persona que te ama de verdad. Su tío era un hombre severo y cruel, gastaba su tiempo en idear castigos para sus nuevos niños y su tía era la mujer más dulce que conocería pero también la más sumisa. No tenía otra palabra para su marido que no fuera: sí mi amor.

"Tu vida debe ser muy divertida" abrió otra vez la guantera

"No mucho, creo es más espectacular ser una superestrella"

"¿Y a tu hermana no le gusta la música?"

"No, las artes nos aburren"

"Mi madre no quiso decir eso tan feo… sobre que el violín vale más que tu propia vida, es una mujer extremadamente estresada"

"Y estresante"

"¿Por qué no me quieres enseñar a conducir?"

"Porque si aprendes me quedaré sin empleo" la niña estalló en carcajadas

"Veme bien ¿Crees sucederá?"

"¿Tu libertad?" masculló observándola de reojo. Ella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza "yo no sé… ¿La quieres? A mí me parece te gusta ser la princesita"

"No sabes nada de mí"

Ya no dijo nada más. El resto del trayecto se dedicó a escribir algo en su cuaderno y ella a conducir.

Odiaba ser chofer pero más ser la empleada de su hermano. Debía llevar un encargo al centro y hacer una llamada a su tía informándole ellos estaban bien así que podían seguir gozando de sus vacaciones de verano. No pudo evitar reír aunque se murieran su tío no cancelaría el viaje. Casi había terminado, observó a lo lejos a una pareja que discutía acaloradamente qué le importaba debía entregar el paquete. Lo vio abofetearla y algo dentro de su interior se activo, fue un impulso tan brusco que ni ella supo cuándo se movió. Estaba frente a aquel hombre, deteniendo esa mano férrea.

"¿Alguien te llamó?"

"No, pero no es manera de tratar a una dama"

La discusión por suerte no llegó a mayores, la policía había llegado. El hombre platicaba con un oficial y ella ya se iba. Él se dejó ir sobre la rubia, la empujó con fuerza haciéndola golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Rió y los dos gendarmes sometieron al agresor.

"Estúpido" sonrió Haruka pero la mujer la veía con terror "qué" se llevó la mano a la nuca "no puede ser ¡Demonios!" su mano estaba llena de sangre, su vista se nubló lentamente y la última imagen que vio fue ese hilo de sangre que caía al piso.

Despertó en una cama de hospital. Un policía le habla de levantar cargos y ella estaba apurada por la hora. Se intentó incorporar pero la enfermera lo impidió, aún debía esperar su turno para un estudio más.

"En diez minutos debo recoger a una persona"

"Pues tendrá que esperar guapo, puede ser grave"

"¿Puede darme mi celular por lo menos?"

Buscó en la memoria del teléfono, dos veces le había llamado la niña y estaba segura lo hizo de su celular ¡Allí estaba el número! Marcó y al momento escuchó su dulce voz. Explicó con calma quién era y que la esperara, demoraría más de lo previsto.

"¿Cuánto?"

"No sé pero si quieres llamo a la agencia para que te envíe otro chofer"

"¿No te despedirán por eso?"

"¿Te preocupa?"

"Realmente no, pero puedo esperarte… ¿Estás con alguna belleza rara?"

"¿Cómo?" rió alegremente "no" colgó.

La visita a la sala de urgencias se prolongó por más de dos horas. Cuando salió todavía se sentía muy mareada. Subió al auto y condujo lentamente, tal vez ella ya no estaría y su hermano perdería el empleo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verla esperándola.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?"

"Nada" se llevó la mano a la herida pero Michiru la detuvo en su acto "tienes las manos frías"

"Hace frío por si no te habías dado cuenta, tengo dos horas esperándote"

"Lo siento"

Debía reconocer que no podía conducir, temía chocar con la niña abordo. Tercera vez que tuvo que orillarse y esperar porque el mareo cesara. Michiru aprovechó y se sentó adelante. Acarició su frente y tomó las llaves.

"No puedes seguir conduciendo así, nos mataremos los dos ¿Te parece si me dejas intentar?"

"¿Sabes conducir?"

"¿Hay diferencia si nos estrellamos contigo al volante? Te lo voy a decir" prosiguió observando sus ojos azules "Tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir conmigo al volante. Tu antecesor me enseñó algunas cosas"

Se bajó del auto y ahora subió por el lado del chofer. Haruka no se iba a mover, la despedirían aunque el razonamiento de la niña era muy lógico, de seguir así chocaría ¿Y si la subía a un taxi? Pero ya no hubo tiempo para buscar más opciones, la necia princesita la empujó hasta lograr quedarse al frente del volante. Metió la llave y la giró con lentitud, el auto hizo algunos sonidos extraños, estaba ahogando el motor pero luego tomó ritmo y con soltura giró el volante regresando el vehículo al tráfico.

"¿Ves?"

"Sólo mira al frente" le ordenó

"Faltan cuatro cuadras, nada va a pasar"

"¿Aparte de que puedo perder mi empleo?"

Se tendió en su cama, se veía completamente perdido. Le pediría un taxi para enviarlo a casa. No podía dejarlo solo y si no tenía quién lo atendiera. Tomó el celular del joven y buscó en su lista de contactos el número de su casa. Marcó pero nadie le contestó. Buscó otro número o alguno que pudiera ser de un familiar y no de una conquista…

"Mira nada más ¿Cuántas novias tienes?"

"No sé" reía presa de una locura temporal "quiero dormirme" se acurrucó "pero tengo frío, eso me pasa por meter las narices donde nadie me llama"

"Ya duérmete" la cobijó "mañana te vas a sentir mejor"

"¿Lo crees?"

"Sí"

Fue a media noche para ver cómo seguía. Se veía tan dulce cuando dormía, nadie podía decir que ese mismo muchacho era el nefasto, gruñó y antipático Toshio Tenoh. Acarició su cabeza. Revisó la cartera encontrando una licencia de manejo a nombre de Haruka Tenoh, a media luz la persona de la foto se parecía mucho al chico que dormía en su cama.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Sigue dormido"

Haruka despertó hasta las ocho y media de la mañana, Michiru estaba a su lado. La rubia estaba confundida, la contusión aún la tenía un poco perdida y mareada. Se incorporó lentamente y ella le sonrió.

"Cancelé las salidas de hoy, creo no estás en condiciones de conducir"

"Me iré a casa" se levantó con calma "mi hermana estará preocupada por mí"

"No lo creo, maqué toda la noche a tu casa y nadie contestó"

"¿Cómo?" ¿De dónde saco su número telefónico?

"Iremos a ver a un doctor. Ya pedí un taxi" salió de la habitación.

El médico se portó muy amable, realizó los estudios pertinentes e hizo la receta donde la obligaba a guardar reposo y tomar un medicamento que comentó era un poco costoso.

"Cargue la cuenta a mi madre por favor" sonrió Michiru "y me da dos cajas del medicamento"

"No hagas eso, me despedirán" masculló la rubia.

"Mi madre no se dará cuenta, creerá que es un cobro por venir con la nutriologa. Tomaremos un taxi y reposaremos hoy ¿Te parece?"

"Debes ir a clases de violín" sentenció.

"Diré que estoy enferma. No pasará nada por un día que no vaya" sonrió con dulzura.

Se recostó en la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron siguiendo el compás del violín. Durmió por largo rato poseída por el medicamento. De vez en cuando sentía una suave caricia o la cama moverse ligeramente.

Su hermano era tan melodramático. Apenas la vio y lanzó un gran gemido como si de verdad estuviera grave pero al notar su cabeza vendada gritó aterrado y de un salto dejó la cama para cojeando ver qué le había pasado. Haruka explicó lo sucedido y le suplicó dejara de apretar su pobre cabeza.

"Lo siento" se disculpó

"¿Es normal en tu mundo se ayuden unos a otros? Son gente tan prepotente que pareciera sólo ven por ellos…"

"Así es, nadie hace nada por otro a menos que tenga una ganancia"

"¿Y entonces? Esa niña me ayudo sabes"

"Debe querer algo… quizá que dejes de ser tan mala con ella" rió "las estrellitas son difíciles de entender y complacer"

"Pero ella no es una estrellita, es la princesita prodigio… Una superestrella"

"Devuélvele el favor, queda a mano con ella y olvídalo ¿Quieres? Ahora dime cómo lograste ese agujero en tu cabezota"

"En realidad no hay gran historia" sonrió.

Se quedó con su hermano hasta las diez de la noche. Guardó en la memoria de su celular el número de Michiru y con una sonrisa se fue a la cama. No, no creía ella fuera así, vio en sus ojos bondad, de verdad se veía preocupada por ella. Devolverle el favor. Sabía cómo hacerlo pero lo haría en gratitud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS**

Hola!!! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y _Si te a gustado la historia o solo tienes ganas de opinar (a favor o encontra) da click en go y deja tambien tu review _

**Rurounisalayer** mas adelante es Haruka quien fastidia todo el dia a Michiru ademas en este capitulo se porto bonito con nuestra güerita o no?

**jade-MEST** espero te guste la actualizacion ;) intento sea divertida

**cristalsif** muchas gracias por los elogios :) pues tu me dires ya si te gusta como las emparejo (Creeme resulta dificil)

**Elizabeth-kawaii** muchas gracias :) y todavia se pondra mas comico... por lo menos lo intento sea asi

**ASUKA02** Gracias por leerme, y dejar un review en cada historia ;) Es lindo saber que gusta lo que escribo y eso da animos de seguir adelante con todo y que a veces la escuela complica demasiado la tarea

**Mimita** Definitivamente Mimitalinda eso de que quieres ser mi representante (Por el Review en Tokio de Cristal) pues igual lo negociamos y explica eso de tu pregunta niña ;P Ya sabes que tqm asi que gracias por pasar a firmar a pesar de tus multiples ocupaciones, ah y SI es una historia corta (No se porque lo pusiste entre comillas)


	4. Chapter 4

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

CUATRO

Fin de semana, uno de tantos que Michiru pasaría sola. Se levantó tarde y se paseó con su sensual bata de noche por la casa. Abrió el periódico en la sección financiera mientras la empleada doméstica le servía el desayuno. Sintió una fuerte mirada que la observaba levantó la vista encontrando los ojos juguetones de Tenoh. Frunció el ceño ¡Era sábado! No recordaba nada que debieran hacer. Volvió a su diario.

"¿También el joven va desayunar?"

"No, él ya se va"

"De hecho sí" rió alegremente la rubia "apúrate o perderemos lo mejor del día"

"¿Del día?" la miró con suspicacia "creo el golpe a tu cabeza te afectó más de lo que imaginé. Es sábado, no trabajamos ni estudiamos, es decir no debes llevarme a ningún lado"

"Lo sé" sonrió "pero quiero llevarte a un lugar especial ¿No querías aprender a conducir?" agitó las llaves del auto ante sus ojos.

De un salto dejó la mesa y corrió a la habitación gritando que no tardaría en cambiarse. La rubia rió alegremente. Se sentó y desayunó mientras la niña se preparaba. No pudo terminarlo, la chiquilla de verdad tenía prisa en irse.

"Bien" decía con el pan en la boca "ya vamonos… ¡Qué haces en mi lugar!"

"¿No me dijiste me dejarías conducir?"

"Dije que te iba a enseñar, hazte" con la mano le indicó se moviera al otro asiento

"¿A qué hora voy a conducir?"

"Cuando lleguemos"

"¿A dónde?"

"Ya veras" sonrió traviesamente

La llevó a la playa. La vista era preciosa y había suficiente espacio para jugar a los autos. Apagó el motor y se cambió al otro lugar. Michiru estaba fascinada observando el mar, no quería entrar al vehículo quería ir a nadar pero Haruka le repitió a esas horas el agua estaba muy fría, cuando el sol calentara más nadarían.

"Bien, como vi que tenías ya experiencia en esto enciéndelo y daremos un par de vueltas"

Le enseñó a girar ochenta grados como todo un corredor profesional, a acelerar y tomar curvas con la maestría que ella desempeñaba en la pista. Michru amaba tanto la velocidad como la misma rubia, también aprendía rápido y mostraba un talento innato para dominar el volante.

"Es fantástico" gritaba impresionada de la vuelta que logró hacer

"Eres buena, si sigues así me quedaré sin profesión"

"¿Es una profesión ser chofer?"

"No" rió, ella se refería a corredor de Fórmula Uno "bien, ya hace buen sol para nadar"

La niña saltó fuera del vehículo. Se quitó el calzado y comenzó a desvestirse frente a la asombrada mirada de la rubia. Haruka apenas reaccionó y aventó una toalla cubriendo su desnudez pero ella le respondió con una férrea mirada y las sabias palabra:

"Voltéate si te molesta"

"¡Tú eres la que se está desnudando¡Qué ninguna de esas bobas clases incluye decencia!"

"Eso se ve hasta el próximo año" rió alegremente

Se quedó tendida en la arena observando a la chiquilla jugar en las olas. Estaba muy al pendiente, temía no fuera tan buena nadando en mar abierto y una ola se la llevara. Encendió el radio del auto y sacó de la hielera una cerveza. El calor comenzó a mecerla.

"¿No vas a nadar?"

"No" contestó con sequedad abriendo los ojos "no te di una cerveza" dijo con voz severa y Michiru se apuró a terminar la que había tomado

"No, ésta está vacía"

"No tomes nada que yo no te halla regalado, es mi hielera y mi canasta de comida"

"Como sea" corrió en la arena "¡Ven a nadar¿O el gran Toshio Tenoh no sabe nadar?"

"Odio el agua, la playa y el verano" bramó tomando otra cerveza "una, dos, tres… ¡Te tomaste tres cervezas!" gritó furiosa

"No sabía que no podía" allí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa seductora y ella ya no pudo decirle nada

"No tomes, porque si te ahogas yo no voy a ir a sacarte"

"¿Ah no¿Dejarías me ahogara?"

"Sí" se tendió en la cama "yo no te extrañaría"

"Nadie" rió alegremente recostándose a su lado

Para el atardecer la llevó a la casa. No iba a permitir que una ola gigante la devorara. Había comprado comida congelada y un montón de dulces.

"Tienes una casa maravillosa, y con una vista hermosa"

"Si tu dices" se tumbó en el sofá "pon la comida en el microondas"

"¿Yo?"

"Ni modo que yo, ya me acosté y no pienso levantarme"

"¿Dónde está la cocina?" la rubia señaló el fondo a su mano izquierda "tienes una botella de vodka y muchas cervezas ¿eso es una despensa?"

"Depende" rió alegremente

La curiosidad de esa niña llegaba a extremos que resultaban molestos. Solo tenía que poner en el microondas la comida de la mesa y apretar un botón ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso? Terminó haciéndolo ella. Se preparó una bebida liviana con el vodka.

"¿Quieres?"

"¿Me vas a dar?" Haruka se encogió de hombros

Dos horas después Michiru reía como loca. Estaba tendida en el piso viendo esa tonta película que su hermano había comprado. A la rubia le pareció la princesita estaba un poco ebria. Se levantó para ir por más palomitas ya que la niña había tirado todas. Cuando volvió esta vez se sentó a su lado. Sus ojos azules observaban esa pequeña parte de su abdomen que quedó descubierto. Era tan bella que no pudo evitar rozar sus caderas. Lentamente sus dedos levantaron esa puntita de la blusa buscando con ansiedad su piel blanca. Nunca sus yemas palparon tan suave tez. Ella se recostó en su pecho.

"¿Te gusta?" se descubrió completamente el vientre mostrando esa pequeña perforación que se había hecho en el ombligo

"¿Te deja tu madre?"

"No" rió alegremente

Sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Michiru entreabrió la boca y cerró los ojos esperando el momento. Haruka sonrió y se abrazó a ella para besar su cuello juguetonamente. Su mano se deslizó bajo la blusa y ella exhaló un fuerte suspiro sintiendo la adrenalina de la pasión correr por sus venas.

"Es tarde"

"Y qué" contestó Michiru sujetándola de la mano para que no se fuera de su lado "nadie me buscará… Hasta el domingo que debemos ir a misa ¿Ya te dijeron que nos debes llevar? Siempre mandan otro chofer pero yo… mi mamá quiere seas tú"

"Sí, en la agencia me lo dijeron, la paga es buena y sólo serán dos horas, por mí está bien"

"¿Tienes novia Tenoh? Una oficial"

"No ¿Quieres que sea tu novio?" rió burlonamente

"Claro que no" molesta se levantó de su lado "eres feo, tonto y para colmo el chofer, eso es horrible hasta para 'mocos'"

"Como quieras" se tendió en su sofá lejos de esa niña que la estaba enloqueciendo "soy un gran partido" emitió un profundo suspiro "sí, tienes razón ¿quién querría salir con la princesita mocosa? Yo paso"

"Ya te dije, no distingues el oro del carbón"

Domingo. Se suponía llevaría a la familia completa pero sólo apareció Michiru. Se veía hermosa con su vestido largo, hasta podría pasar como un tierno y dulce angelito. Llevaba el cabello suelto sujetado a los lados por unos hermosos prendedores azules que hacían juego con su atuendo. La tomó de la mano y le ayudó a subir al auto.

"Bien a Catedral"

"Me gustas más con tu cabello despeinado… Digo" corrigió al ver que Haruka la veía desconcertada "no me veas así me refiero a que te ves mejor… más tú"

La Catedral de Tokio estaba en su apogeo, a pesar que la religión católica no era la oficial del país tenía mucha aceptación. Haruka se quedó recargada en el auto, allí esperaría a su latosa princesa pero Michiru la tomó de la mano y la arrastró adentro.

"No soy católico"

"Pues pon atención, no traigo guardaespaldas y no pienso quedarme aquí entre tanta gente"

"No creo te pase nada, es la casa de Dios ¿No?"

"No te burles de Dios o te castigará y ahora híncate, tienes mucho por qué dar gracias"

"Que no soy católico"

"Que te calles"

Michiru la movía como a un muñeco, le susurraba qué seguía o cómo debía estar, hasta se atrevió a pellizcarla porque se estaba durmiendo en la homilía. Por fin terminó y ella salió contenta.

"¿Diste gracias?"

"Sí, ya era hora"

"No por eso" torció la boca "porque estás sano y eres, tienes, bien por lo bueno que hay en ti y tu vida"

"Sí" rió alegremente "¿Te preocupa mi alma no se salve?"

"Mira en mi religión intentamos que todos vayan al cielo, se cuenta como una obra piadosa… ¿Has escuchado de la caridad?"

"Sí y ya no digas más, me estás enfadando… ¿Es algo así como 'Oh Tenoh sentí pena por ti y tu alma y aparte si salvo diez almas Dios me da más talento'"

"No. Eres tan estúpido que aún no entiendo que te ven tus novias"

El lunes la llevó a sus clases temprano. No podía creer hubiera durado tanto en ese horrible empleo. Recogió a las once a la señora Kaioh y las doce llegó por Michiru. La niña se veía angustiada. Frunció el ceño, el perverso profesor seguía llamándola estúpida. Se sentó junto a ella haciendo presión, su clase terminó y también su oportunidad de aniquilar la autoestima de la niña.

"Vamos es fácil" sonrió el hombre "hasta el mentecato puede hacerlo"

"Mil cuatrocientos ochenta punto cinco seis dos" le susurró a la chiquilla

"Mil cuatrocientos ochenta punto cinco seis dos"

"Perfecto ¿Ves? Y no necesitaste calculadora… Ahora, estas son las derivadas que traerás de tarea"

Michiru clavó su mirada en ella. Era una operación muy compleja hasta para un genio como ella, quería respuestas ¿Cómo lo logró? Pero la rubia ni siquiera le prestó atención, abrió la puerta y con una seña le indicó subiera al auto.

"Tráeme una botella de agua" le ordenó en el foro

"¿Yo?"

"Sí genio" estaba harta de su actitud ¿Cómo logró resolver la operación?

Esta vez y aunque tardó casi una hora en volver, trajo su agua. Extendió la mano esperándola. La joven venía comiendo así que cuando pasó el bocado destapó la botella y le dio un gran sorbo. Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin más hizo tal berrinche que más de uno volteó.

"Mi agua" gritaba encolerizada

"No me diste dinero ni dijiste por favor"

"¡Esa es mi agua!"

"En realidad no" volvió a tomarle "pero puedo darte si me lo pides con educación"

"¡Eres un cretino! Tú pedazo de… de glotonería arruinas mi vida"

"¿Pedazo de glotonería?"

La guerra comenzó de nuevo. Haruka emitió un suspiro, sería una semana horrible pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Ella no era la maleducada, como si ser prodigio le diera derecho a pisotear a todos. La mañana había sido muy agitada, tanto que no tuvieron tiempo de pelear. El siguiente sitio en la agenda era un lugar en un centro comercial donde firmaría autógrafos. Allí estaba ya Marcus esperándolas al igual que la señora Kaioh.

"Qué haces comiendo basura" le quitó de las manos su paleta

"Mamá no he comido y tengo hambre"

"Lo harás después, ahora intenta lucir bien"

"Yo siempre luzco bien" refunfuñaba

Se quedó a distancia observando a los fanáticos enloquecidos. La sesión estaba por concluir. Tenía frío así que aprovechó la distracción de Marcus para ir por un café. Vació más de seis sobre al vaso y lo agitó con fuerza, observó su reloj, veinte minutos y se iban a su cita. Levantó la vista al ver el alboroto en la mesa donde estaba la niña.

"Michiru se desmayó" decían

"¿Cómo?" corrió a la mesa

Marcus le golpeaba las mejillas intentado volviera en sí mientras su madre le mojaba el rostro. La niña estaba muy pálida. Tardó mucho en reaccionar. Se veía confundida, se quejó de dolor de cabeza y el manager dio por concluido el evento.

"Tómate esto" ofreció la rubia

"¿Qué es?"

"Café… Y azúcar" mostró los sobres que habían quedado "¿Qué has comido en todo el día?"

"El jugo y ya"

"¿Cómo estás cariño?" preguntó su madre "Será mejor nos vayamos" informó al staff que venía con ellas

Uno de los guardaespaldas la tomó en brazos. Haruka los siguió de cerca, recordó hacía mucho frío a fuera así que le echó encima su saco para que no saliera así a la intemperie.

"¿Estás bien?" interrogó Marcus ya en el auto

"No" se desmayó de nuevo

"¿Quiere vayamos a un hospital?" preguntó la rubia observando por el espejo retrovisor intentaban despertar a la princesita

"No, el doctor nos verá en casa. Gracias"

No quiso ayuda para bajar del auto, estaba hasta molesta. Caminó un par de pasos y perdió la consciencia, por suerte Haruka la seguía muy de cerca temiendo ya esto pasara. La subió hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama y la señora Kaioh lo agradeció con un gesto delicado.

"Michiru" decía la mujer intentando despertarla

"Puedes irte" informó Marcus a la rubia

"Sí"

Titubeó un poco, tal vez debería espera a ver si ella estaba bien. Miró su reloj, tenía una cita con una hermosa edecán, no podía llegar tarde. Observó la fachada de la casa aún pensando si debía quedarse. No, ya tenía a todo su séquito para atenderla y ella sólo estorbaría. Arrancó el auto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS**

¿Te ha gustado esta historia¿Sientes que le falta algo o simplemente no es de tu agrado? Entonces da clic en el boton y deja tu comentario... Gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews, la verdad no pense que fuera a tener tanto exito, proximamente sacare otra historia fuera de lo comun asi que esten atentos :)

Aclarando dudas: Michiru tiene 14 años y Haruka 16 años y si como nadie presta atencion a la gente de servicio (menos al chofer) nadie ha notado ni el pequeño detalle que la pobre Haruka tiene carita de niña. No se lo pierdan porque la historia va dar un gran giro, tendremos un poco de drama pero solo 2 capitulos si?

_En el proximo capitulo:_ Haruka esta a punto de ser descubierta!!! Se han encontrado con sus compañeros y su ¡Ex! Podran guardarle su secreto?

Hasta pronto!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

CINCO

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Hasta llegó al trabajo una hora antes. Sólo quería saber estaba bien y entonces podría irse a dormir tranquila porque había tenido una noche horrible, pensando y soñando sólo con ella. Ni siquiera disfrutó su cita y eso que era una mujer mayor muy hermosa y sensual. La vio salir por fin, su rostro se llenó de júbilo pero Michiru se veía un tanto disgustada. Subió sin decir nada mientras su madre la regañaba por el almuerzo que no comió…

"Al conservatorio" ordenó la mujer

Pasó una mañana tranquila, cosa inusual, la chiquilla simplemente fingía no existía. En el teatro la señora Kaioh las dejó solas, debía cumplir todavía con dos compromisos administrativos sin importancia.

"¿Quieres un burrito?" ofreció la rubia con su más encantadora sonrisa

"A sus lugres" gritó uno de los asistentes. La niña pasó a su lado simulando no existía

¡La ignoró¿Qué se proponía? Si era desquiciarla lo estaba logrando. Se sentó en un rincón observándola en escena. Frunció el ceño molesta, estuvo tan preocupada por ella para que ahora la tratara con la punta del pie. Mientras más lo pensaba más se enfadaba, debía limitarse a su trabajo, no le pagarían extra por preocuparse.

"¿Nos vamos?" interrogó Michiru

"Sí" se levantó de su silla. Verificó la hora y salieron rumbo a la escuela

Habían llegado con media hora de adelanto. Michiru descendió y siguió hasta la biblioteca. Haruka la siguió pensando que ésta podría ser la oportunidad para hablar con ella y saber qué le pasaba. La niña estaba atareada terminando la tarea.

"¿Te ayudo?" decía comiendo semillas

"¿Por qué te la pasas comiendo todo el día ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? A ese paso serás un verdadero balón"

"Y qué… seré un balón feliz" le ofreció de su aperitivo para obtener un nuevo rechazo "como sea" se metió las manos en la bolsa del pantalón "una semana más y no tendré que volverte a soportar"

"¿Cómo?" volteó a verla extrañada por el comentario "no vence aún el contrato"

"Yo no dije eso" y riendo se fue a un rincón olvidado

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan extraña, era una mezcla de sentimientos tan contradictorios. Por un lado, una sensación de bienestar le embargaba al pensar que regresaría a la escuela pero por otro también una indescriptible tristeza, como si sintiera perdería a alguien. En la soledad de su habitación se reía de sus ideas pues lo único que podría extrañar serían los gritos de la señora Kaioh, o el sin fin de desplantes de Michiru… su princesita mimada. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo hasta que ya no hubo más pensamientos, sino sueños. Hermosos sueños donde ella y su princesa se amaban. De un salto despertó

"No es posible" se secó el sudor de la frente "pero la culpa la tiene Toshio"

Claro que la tenía, no dejaba de repetirle que estaba tan fascinada por esa niña malcriada que casi aseguraba estaba enamorada de ella. Hoy se lo repitió tres veces. No. La detestaba, al igual que el empleo y a su hermano por meterla en semejante embrollo ¿Por qué le iba a interesar una mocosa?

"¿Tienes idea qué hora es?" contestó su hermano la llamada

"¡Quiero que me devuelvas mi vida!" gritaba enloquecida

"¿De qué me hablas? Duérmete, tenías una pesadilla pero ya despertaste y estás a salvo de esa niña mala que te pone en tu lugar"

"¡Deja de decir estupideces!" y le colgó

¡Por qué le decía esas tonterías! Tenía derecho a quejarse por cómo la trataban en ese horrible empleo. No, no estaba enamorada. Respiró profundamente mientras su mente lucubraba en el raciocinio. ¡Toshio sólo quería fastidiarla! Porque él sería el primero en asesinarla antes que permitir algo así… Jamás aceptaría lo que ella era… jamás. Se devolvió a la cama con este pensamiento pero ni así pudo evitar soñar con su princesa

"Qué cara" rió Michiru al verla llegar en la mañana

"Tuve una muy mala noche…"

"¿Crees me interesa?" interrumpió su charla "mejor platícaselo a la pelirroja o a la morena alta o… No sé alguna de tu lista de teléfonos que le intereses"

"Claro" y terminó la conversación con un portazo

El día se convirtió en diversión para la niña. La veía cabecear e iba a despertarla para darle un discurso sobre poner atención ¿Atención a qué? No estaba conduciendo. La rubia gruñía mientras la molesta muchachita reía a carcajadas

"Mira" la tomó del mentó con fuerza "te pierdes lo mejor del día" le mostró las bailarinas que pasaban por allí

"¿Estás celosa?" sonrió Haruka triunfal "vaya creo que te gusta ser el centro de atención… o será que te gusto"

"Eso quisieras" cruzó los brazos molesta "es más, verás que yo soy más audaz que tú para conseguir una cita… Cualquiera puede, hasta tú" y guiñándole el ojo se despidió de ella

No podía creerlo. La engreída fue hasta la más hermosa bailarina. Hablaban pero eso no era lo asombroso sino ese cambio de miradas tan sugestivas y lujuriosas. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, entre risas las vio despedirse y en minutos Michiru regresó a su lado agitando triunfal un papel rosa

"¿Lo ves?" reía animadamente "te dije que no era tan difícil"

"Es una estupidez"

"¿Lo quieres?" lo agitaba provocativamente frente a sus ojos "puedes llamarla y decirle que" entonces rió como loca "olvídalo, mejor la llamo yo y te hago la cita" comenzó a alejarse contoneándose de esa forma sensual que tanto la provocaba

"¡Para tu conocimiento tengo muchos de esos!" gritó refiriéndose al papel "¡Y citas¡Las mujeres me aman!" estaba tan enojada y más se enfadó cuando ella le contestó con una risa burlona

Y cuando creyó que ya nada podía salir más mal… empeoró. El auto se le había quedado a las afueras de Tokio. Tenía media hora intentado arreglarlo. Sabía que si llamaba a la agencia se enterarían que usaba un auto que no era de la compañía ni el que le asignaron a su tonto hermano. Por fin se desesperó y le dio de patadas a la llanta.

"¿Qué haces?" reía Michiru

"Te dije niña que no te bajaras del auto"

"No me iba a perder la oportunidad de verte rabiar"

"¡Te causa placer fastidiar mi vida!"

"Sí" reía encantada "creo no lo preguntaste" se dijo así misma "¿Te ayudo?"

"No"

"Puedo arreglarlo" se recargó en el auto observando lo torpe que era la rubia "es más, podemos apostar… Si yo lo arreglo tú serás mi esclavo un día… Ninguna de tus tonterías, nada de rezongar y andar por allí murmurando maldiciones pero si yo no puedo yo haré lo que quieras por ti una semana"

"¡Una semana¡Hasta traerme una botella de agua!"

"Sí" cómo le encantaba cuando sonreía así, había tanta luz en su rostro, como un brillo mágico y celestial. Ella era el hechizo de un ángel

"Es un trato" le abrió paso para ver a la experta Michiru Kaioh

"Bien, en primera aluza aquí"

"No has ganado y no te voy a ayudar a ganar" se cruzó de brazos tomando una pose bastante retadora

"OK, no me haces falta… ¡Ni tú ni nadie!"

Debía reconocer que la chiquilla por lo menos conocía el nombre de las herramientas. La observaba con atención asombrándose cada vez más ¡Sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Ahora que ya no estaba molesta vio cuál era la falla. Se golpeó la frente y meneó la cabeza.

"Listo" acababa de perder

"Bien" rió animadamente "pero si se para de nuevo pierdes…"

"Ese no era el trato" en su dulce rostro lleno de grasa se dibujó una muequita de enfado

"Claro que sí"

Limpió ese bello rostro con su camisa mientras Michiru le decía la dejara en paz. Esa niña tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto, creía que le arreglaban las pestañas para que se vieran tan enormes y preciosas pero no, eran naturales, como toda su belleza. Entre risas aceptó perdió.

"Vaya Tenoh" escuchó una voz que le heló la sangre

Lentamente volteó encontrándose el principio y fin de sus lamentos. Con una mueca que pareció una sonrisa saludó a la muchacha. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron de un lado a otro esperando una explicación por la chiquilla que la acompañaba

"Michiru Kaioh" se presentó la niña observando la cortesía no era el fuerte de la rubia

"Imiki Chow"

Michiru levantó la ceja, si no se equivocaba la muchacha estaba un tanto celosa de ella. Entre sonrisitas nerviosas se dio la vuelta para volver al auto, no le interesaba estar en medio de los amoríos de Toshio Tenoh. Echó una última mirada atrás para observar a la muchacha ¡Cómo podía sentir celos! Era la joven más hermosa que hubiera visto, mejor que cualquiera de las bailarinas y modelos con quien Tenoh coqueteaba. Emitió un suspiro

"Así que eres la nueva novia de Tenoh" le cerró el paso un alto y moreno muchacho "eres una niña… claro hermosa y encantadora pero una niña"

"¿Y eso tiene importancia?" sonrió arrogante

"Déjala" se adelantó la rubia. Se veía tan nerviosa

"¿No quieres acompañarnos al antro?"

"No"

"Yo si quiero" masculló Michiru

"No" sentenció la rubia con una fiera mirada

"No seas cruel con tu novia" sin duda se estaban burlando de la pobre muchacha rubia "sí llévala, ella quiere divertirse"

"¿Por qué te relamiste el cabello?" otro más se agregó a la lista

"No molestes" intervino Imiki "así se ve más 'varonil'"

"Anda Tenoh" Michiru tomó su mano en un acto que parecía intentar darle un poco de confianza "vamos, a mí no me molesta"

No podía ser más terrible su día. De un momento a otro la descubrirían frente a Michiru. No sólo correrían a su hermano del trabajo sino ella se daría cuenta era diferente. Estaba tan asustada que su agresividad alcanzó niveles incomprensibles. Se sentó lo más desapartada que pudo de la mesa y allí se estuvo con Michiru al lado. Para variar la niña guardó silencio

"De seguro fue tu novia y te rompió el corazón" claro no se iba a quedar callada eternamente

"Algo así… rompió más que mi corazón, mi vida y… mi reputación"

"Michiru Kaioh" saludó otro más de sus compañeros de clases "eres más hermosa que en los póster"

"¡Eres su admirador!" gritó la rubia asombrada

"¿Cómo es que te gusta esta basura…? Supongo sabes…" desvió su vista a la rubia "no creo" reía encantado de ver a la joven sonrojarse

Ya no lo soportó más, se levantó y entre gritos y burlas escapó. Si su hermano se enteraba, si Michiru lo sabía, si… ¿Por qué Imiki se empeñaba en despedazar su corazón¡Piedad! Ella no quería ser un espécimen raro, pero a pesar de sus intentos no podía ser como las demás muchachas, ni tener sus gustos. Se sentía tan mal que hasta vomitó.

"¿Estás bien Tenoh?" oyó la dulce voz de Michiru

"Vete… Es un baño de hombres"

"No puedes escapar eternamente sabes… No permitas que nadie te fastidie así"

"No comprendes nada princesita" salió enfurecida "para ti la vida es sencilla, lo tienes todo y crees que el mundo se remedia con una sonrisa o con sólo exigirlo… Sólo eres una niña"

"No deberías desquitarte conmigo" se dio la vuelta y se marchó

"Soy una estúpida" pero ella ya se había ido

Cuando salió la vio jugueteando con uno de sus tantos compañeros. Bajó la cabeza, se la llevaría a la fuerza porque ya no podía soportar estar allí y mucho menos ver a Imiki con otro. Sus pasos fueron detenidos

"No creí me olvidarías tan pronto"

"Ya ves que sí"

"Dijiste me amarías siempre"

"Las dos dijimos muchas cosas estúpidas" en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de amargura imposible de esconder "debo irme, quedé en dejarla temprano en casa"

"Pero si ella se divierte mucho" volteó observando a Michiru sucumbir a los encantos de Eiko "apuesto no es tu novia…"

Si supiera era su chofer, si supiera ella creía era Toshio, si aunque sea lo imaginara entonces ella estaría perdida y condenada a la burla. Se rascó la cabeza inquieta y a su boba pregunta de mientes como siempre sólo contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Le habló a su princesita y ella de inmediato acudió a su lado para su asombro

"Es noche ya"

"Sí" sonrió la chiquilla aún embobada por el muchacho

"No te creo" masculló la joven "no me olvidaste" sonrió con cierta victoria que irritó a la niña

"¿Crees no?"

Y sin más Michiru besó a la rubia con pasión y furia imposible de describir. Aunque la rubia casi reaccionó al instante fingió cuanto pudo para saborear esos labios infantiles y tan llenos de magia. Era mejor que todos sus sueños. La música desapareció, flotaba entre nubes. La tomó con delicadeza de la cintura y sus labios succionaron los suyos implorando en pensamientos por una eternidad de instante. Se separaron lentamente, sólo observaba sus hermosos ojos verdes porque nada más existió en ese momento exquisito, la abrazó desesperada ansiando no la dejara.

"¿Crees se acuerda de ti?" sonrió Michiru con un encanto sin igual, tan provocativo y a la vez dulce "niña" y usando su más pedante acento continuó "lo que dejaste ir ya no se rescatará ¡Supéralo!"

"Es cierto" comentó Eiko "ella es una superestrella… Demonios, qué hace con Tenoh… Será que…"

"Vamonos ya" se apresuró Haruka

La dejó en su casa un poco más tarde de lo acordado pero no había nadie así que pasaría inadvertido. La vio entrar a la casa y hasta entonces pudo exhalar un fuerte suspiro. Nunca creyó decirlo pero esa niña le robó el alma en un beso, hasta su aliento escapó para seguirla cuando se separaron. Sonrió y cuando se dio cuenta lo tonta que se veía pateó la llanta del auto ¡Tonterías!

Era el día más hermoso de su vida. Se sentía tan de buen humor que hasta silbó esa canción romántica de moda. Relamió su cabello hacia atrás como todas las mañanas y se fue a su trabajo pensando en que no podía existir en el planeta una persona más feliz que ella. Pero pronto su sonrisa se borró, al llegar a la residencia Kaioh le informaron que la esperaban en el despacho ¿Y si se enteraron que suplantó a su hermano? O peor, que besó a Michiru siendo mujer… Si era sincera y contra su orgullo ella no fue quien besó, así que…

"No me gusta tu cabello" dijo Michiru al verla entrar. Se veía imponente sentada con la pierna cruzada en el despacho de su madre "mójalo un poco para que se vea más natural… más como tú"

"¿Y debo obedecerte porque…?"

"Porque supongo que Tenoh tiene honor y pagará sus deudas de juego… ¡Lo olvidaste!" abrió los ojos sorprendida por los despistes de la rubia "ayer… la apuesta" soltó una risa juguetona "no bebas tanto" reía recordando casi se terminó una botella

"Como sea ¿Algo más princesita?"

"No por ahora… Y tenemos un nuevo itinerario, no pongas esa cara pedí permiso ¡Tráeme una botella de agua!"

Por qué tenía la impresión que sería el peor día de su vida. Cumplieron dos de los compromisos de la agenda inicial. Uno era en el teatro y otro en el conservatorio. Michiru estaba tan feliz que se daba gusto tronándole los dedos y pidiendo cuanto se le ocurría. Que le trajera dulces, galletas, jugos, una libreta lo que fuera y si se tardaba entonces ya no lo quería. Perdería los estribos de seguir así. El tercer evento estaba indicado sólo como Playa

"Pues iremos a la playa ¿O qué entiendes por playa?"

"Sí" intentó sonreír pero en su lugar se dibujó una mueca que dio miedo

"Creo prefiero refunfuñes" reía a carcajadas "quiero me dejes conducir el auto que yo reparé… Me encanta eso de pilotar como si estuviera en Fórmula Uno"

Pasaron casi todo el día en la playa. Después de dejarla casi matarla la niña decidió ir a nadar mientras ella conseguía qué comer. Haruka decidió pedir pizza. Volvió a la playa. Ella estaba jugueteando en el agua encantada, reía y casi se veía como una personita normal pero los ángeles nunca podrán ser semejantes a un humano, su luz siempre cegaría a las demás criaturas. Entonces la vio caer, de la nada se había desplomado. Corrió a auxiliarla

"Michiru" pero ella no respondía

Le tomó más de media hora lograr que la niña se recuperara. Se veía aún pálida y un tanto desubicada. Seguía pasando el trapo húmedo por su frente, estaba segura tenía fiebre. Michiru se recargó en ella

"Lo eché a perder" decía entre murmullos

"Te repondré el día" la besó en la mejilla "creo será mejor ir a tu casa y llamar un doctor"

"No, no quiero ver a nadie" se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco y Haruka intentó ayudarla pero ella de nuevo la despreciaba con tal ánimo que prefirió dejarla ir "me cambiaré y nos iremos… No llames a nadie, no veré a ningún doctor"

"Como quieras" masculló molesta

Por fin estaban en casa. Ante la entrada se desmayó de nuevo. Ya era demasiado, no le importó cuanto gritara o los argumentos que tuviera a su favor. Llamó a un médico.

"Solo déjame en paz" gritó encerrándose en la habitación

"¡No me interesas!" gimió la rubia "al cabo es mi última semana"

"¡Lárgate!" abrió la puerta "ni quién te quiera" y casi le da con la puerta en las narices

El doctor la examinó con cuidado. Le hizo un par de preguntas y terminó recetándole vitaminas así como indicando realizar unos estudios para descartar problemas serios. Haruka lo acompañó a la salida. Ya estaban lejos de los gritos berrinchudos de la niña y como esperó el hombre le pidió disminuyera la tensión en que constantemente vivía ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Regresó con ella sólo para ser tratada como una basura

"Ya me voy" se cansó de ser humillada

"No" corrió a cerrarle el paso "no te vayas" estaba segura su fiebre llegó a un punto clímax que le causaba delirios "quédate conmigo…"

"Vuelve a la cama"

Era tan tierno verla correr descalza hasta su cama para meterse entre las colchas como un niño regañado. Haruka sonrió, se recostó a un lado suyo y ella la abrazó con fuerza. Temblaba como un cachorro perdido. La rubia acarició su cabello, besó su frente y la arrulló entre sus brazos hasta que Morfeo hizo de las suyas llevándolas a un hermoso sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS**

¿Te ha gustado esta historia¿Sientes que le falta algo o simplemente no es de tu agrado? Entonces da clic en el boton y deja tu comentario... Gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews, la verdad no pense que fuera a tener tanto exito.

Veamos ahora los anuncios para los amantes de las comedias románticas:

**SE RENTA** Capítulo 1. Haruka sólo buscaba un departamento y en su lugar encontró que el amor puede estar más cerca de lo que imaginó, en el departamento vecino. Michiru es capaz de vender arena en el desierto, su vida es simple: estafar no es estafar sino solo aprovecharse de la estupidez ajena ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren?

Gran final de **OCASO DE UN AMOR **este viernes 29 de febrero gran final de esta dramática historia

y muy pronto el estreno de **CHILD´S PLAY** porque lo más difícil es vivir una vida normal. Quince años despues y nuestras heroinas se enfrentan al reto de sus vidas, educar a su hijos

Aclarando dudas: Michiru tiene 14 años y Haruka 16 años y como nadie presta atencion a la gente de servicio (menos al chofer) nadie ha notado ni el pequeño detalle que la pobre Haruka tiene carita de niña. No se lo pierdan porque la historia va dar un gran giro. En el siguiente capítulo, la escuela ha reiniciado y Haruka se meterá en graves problemas al intentar seguir encubriendo a su hermano

Hasta pronto!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

SEIS

"Imiki Chow" repitió liberándose de sus lamentos. Por sus dedos se deslizó esa fotografía donde ellas estaban juntas y después la despedazó. Sonrió con ese toque melancólico que siempre se impregnaba en Haruka cuando se trataba de ella.

La historia era un tanto larga, compleja y otro poco tonta, como todo lo que ese año fue, no quería contarla, quería olvidarla imaginando así que aún había esperanza para corazones enamorados como el de ella. Desvió su vista observando a Michiru. Usaba los audífonos y tenía sus ojos cerrados por lo que era difícil adivinara ella la observaba con tanto cuidado. No se había percatado de su rostro de ángel, tan tierno, dulce e infantil. Dejó escapar una mueca de burla pues se veía tan inocente que no parecía la difícil y engreída Michiru Kaioh

"¿Y ahora?" dijo la chiquilla asustándola "¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Será que te gusto?"

"Eh no" se sonrojó pues nunca creyó ella se sabría observada "Pensaba qué escuchas para que estés tan concentrada"

"Ah" y se quitó uno de los audífonos para que también ella escuchara "¿Te gusta?" sus ojos brillaban con encanto observando los gestos de la rubia

"No está mal" sonrió regresándole el auricular "pero yo no sé de música"

"Dije que si te gusta, no que quiero la opinión de un experto… Ya sé, ya sé, tú sólo sabes de autos" y de nuevo le extendió el auricular, de verdad quería algo más que un 'no está mal'. Haruka cerró los ojos escuchando atentamente esa magistral obra. Cada acorde perfecto enchinaba su piel mientras su corazón sentía un hondo pesar que no podía explicar, era como un canto al amor, no, no al amor, sino a ese romance que se dijo adiós a pesar que aún se anhela. Sonrió pues sentía que de alguna manera su estado de ánimo la hacía percibirlo así

"Me parece precioso y deprimente"

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Tenoh? Pero de verdad, sin esa facha tuya de yo lo conquisto todo, con el corazón" dijo llevándose la mano al pecho "Cuando sabes no tienes salida, cuando anhelas y sueñas, cuando el deseo termina en melancolía y sólo piensas en…"

"¿En?" sonrió "Niña el amor no existe, sólo son reacciones naturales a la nada" bajó la mirada

"Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado, no puedes opinar sobre algo que no has vivido sabes"

"Y supongo tú sí te has enamorado de verdad"

"No" bajó la mirada "Yo sólo soy una niña mimada" Haruka sonrió alegremente pensando en qué tontas se veían charlando sobre el amor. Emitió un fuerte suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitar que ella viniera de nuevo a sus recuerdos

"El amor"

Hacía ya más de un año que ocurrió. Era el evento del año, la fiesta de inicio de cursos. Haruka no acostumbraba acudir a muchas de esas reuniones pero no encontró un buen pretexto que la librara del martirio, iban a presentarle a un posible patrocinador. Su amigo, Alex Vet le aseguró que si asistía conseguiría competir todo el año. Su sueño estaba a una fiesta de realizarse.

"¿Y qué me voy a poner?" decía nerviosa hurgando en el guarda ropa

Como otras veces no tenía ropa formal que usar. Le pidió a su tío dinero para comprar un hermoso vestido que todos sus amigos aseguraron era precioso. Ella no sabía de ropa así que confiaría en su buen gusto, sólo que su tío tuvo una mejor respuesta

"No vayas, no hay dinero o usa la ropa de tu hermano"

"Pero es una reunión formal, ni modo que vaya de jeans y camiseta"

"Dale dinero, nunca te pide nada y siempre termina heredando la ropa de su hermano" intervino su tía

"Mañana" y el mañana nunca llegó.

Así unas horas antes de la noche de su vida estaba en ropa interior aún frente al guarda ropa sopesando su futuro y lo que tenía. Sonrió contenta al ver que su hermano aún no devolvía ese elegante y costoso traje que rentó para uno de sus eventos

"Él dijo elegante" decía vistiéndose

Su tía levantó la ceja impresionada, era el vivo retrato de su hermano, aunque extrañamente se veía mucho más seductora y encantadora que él. Golpeó a su esposo buscando levantara la mirada y observara lo que su avaricia causaba

"Se ve bien" masculló el hombre "Y no nos costó"

"Un día te vas a arrepentir de esto" gimió la mujer

"¿Me veo bien tía?" decía acomodando los últimos detalles "Soy muy guapa se sonrió al espejo… Voy a llegar tarde pero no te apures me va traer Alex"

"Muy bien"

Fue esa fiesta el inicio de su desastre. Ella se paseaba por la mesa de banquetes saciando su hambre cuado chocó sin intención con una bella jovencita. Levantó la vista encontrando esos ojos traviesos

"Imiki" se presentó la jovencita con ese aire seductor que a Haruka enamoró

"Haruka Tenoh"

"Vaya Tenoh" sonrió Alex "Con razón nos dejaste, pero no te culpo, de estar con este bombón a un montó de feos y pulgosos" hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la jovencita en uno de sus juegos extraños que a la rubia le parecían todo menos románticos "Alex y sería un honor nos acompañaras a menos que vengas ya con alguien y entonces me deba batir en duelo por un momento de su presencia"

"Oh ustedes dos son encantadores, de haber sabido que estas fiestas tienen chicos tan guapos hace mucho hubiera venido"

"Eh no" interrumpió la rubia dándose cuenta que ella creía era un muchacho "Yo no" pero Alex la golpeó y con una seña le pidió se callara, sería divertido

"Ven, iremos atrás a ver las fuentes" decía el muchacho

"Por qué tengo la impresión esto no será una buena idea" refunfuñaba la rubia siguiéndolos de cerca

Michiru tarareaba alegremente la canción, su espalda estaba recargada en el hombro de Haruka y no se daba cuenta cuánto la incomodaba pues tenía los audífonos puestos y el volumen de aparto a su máxima potencia. La rubia ya cansada le quitó el audífono

"Te vas a quedar sorda" bramó tratando de quitársela de encima "¿O es música para todo el restaurante?"

"¿Tengo la culpa que Marcus se retrazara?" contestó con alegría "Además es mi canción favorita" y sin más le arrebató el pequeño auricular para ponérselo de nuevo "Es un restaurante pide algo de comer… pídeme unas crepas o yo que sé… lo que sea estaría bien" por fin dejaba de recargarse en ella, tomó la carta y observó con ansiedad la sección de postres "Quiero este" señaló el helado

"Si dejo que lo pidas tu madre me matará… y luego a ti te exprimirá la panza"

"Tengo un antojo loco por un helado con jarabe de chocolate… y una fresa encima con… ¡Con crema batida!"

"Y yo tengo ganas de irme" masculló molesta "¡No llames al mesero, no vamos a pedir nada!"

"Eres enojón, amargado y tacaño ¡Tacaño! Además lo voy a pagar yo… Por favor me puede traer un helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate y una fresa encima con crema batida"

"Sí señorita" contestó le mesero "¿Y usted?"

"Nada"

"Lo mismo" dijo Michiru "De seguro alguien te rompió el corazón y por eso eres así… Cuéntame tu historia, ya sé se fugó con tu mejor amigo, o mejor aún con un criado… ah no espera eso no… tú eres criado eso no nos deja bien parados" reía alegremente "Te dejó por un niño rico" y al ver cómo la rubia enfurecía continúo añadiendo a sus palabras un toque de inocencia "¿Una niña? ¿Le gustó una niña?"

"¡Quieres callarte!"

"Qué genio… yo también te dejaría y sin necesidad de que hubiera alguien más" se cambió de lugar para quedar frente a ella "Te contaré de mi primer y único amor, es una historia un poco triste y llena de encanto, para que veas que el amor es así, volátil, juguetón y seductor… Yo tuve un novio cuando tenía cinco años, era muy lindo" y la rubia estalló en carcajadas, reía tanto que estaba a punto de caerse de la silla

"Y te dejó por sus canicas" seguía riendo como desquiciada "¿Esa es tu historia de amor?"

"No me dejó tonto… juramos que un día nos casaríamos y luego" bajó la mirada "murió"

"¿De verdad?" dejó de reír, su rostro se tornó preocupado y culpable "lo lamento tanto"

"No te creas" esta vez fue ella la que se rió a carcajadas "Él dijo que me iba a amar siempre, me dio su canica favorita y nuestras madres nos llevaron a casa, ya era noche para estar en el parque… el primer amor es increíble" suspiró "y a veces doloroso, pero eso no significa que debas escapar a él…"

"¿Nunca has tenido novio?" sonrió con burla

"Sí, ese niño"

"Eso no es tener novio" se mofó

"¡Lo es!"

"¿Y cómo se llamaba?"

"¿Canica?" Haruka no pudo evitar reír "Qué se yo, tenía cinco años… Yo sí se como se llamaba tu ex"

"A ver cómo se llamaba"

"Imiki" sonrió "¿Cómo pasó? Después de todo te cubrí y tuve que besarte"

"Qué sacrificio el tuyo" ironizó "Lo que hubo entre ella y yo no te importa"

"Eso es cierto pero me aburro… ¿La querías mucho? ¿Te besó? ¿Te gustó mi beso?"

"Ya niña linda" y le puso el auricular "Escucha tu música y deja de fastidiar"

"Cuéntame y te digo si besas o no bien" al ver que Haruka se interesaba agregó "Es la opinión de una experta"

"Ah sí claro la experta que sólo tuvo un novio a los cinco años"

"He besado a muchos… por diversión" se encogió de hombros "Cuéntame ¿sí?"

"¿Y te quedarás callada y en paz?" ella afirmó con la cabeza "La conocí en una fiesta, salía con mi mejor amigo y luego dijo que me amaba, la evitaba porque no podía hacerle eso a Alex, mi amigo, y un día las cosas llegaron muy lejos, ella dijo que yo la perseguía y se acabó la historia de amor"

"¿Por eso eres tan amargado?" meneó la cabeza "Qué patético eres"

"Claro, escuchemos la sabia opinión de quien sólo ha tenido un novio cuando iba en jardín de niños"

Imiki la buscaba con insistencia y Haruka no hallaba el momento para decirle que era mujer. Se sentía acorralada, traidora y para rematar un tanto enamorada. No podía evitar esas sensaciones, el amor, el deseo, la ansiedad por estar con ella o tocar sus manos, cómo le encantaba tomarla de la mano ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubriera que era mujer? Tenía como excusa que ella no empezó la mentira. Pronto se dio cuenta que no debía preocuparse por eso sino por…

"Le pedí que fuera mi novia" gritaba Alex feliz "Y dijo sí… dijo sí"

"Muy bien" sonrió mientras su alma se despedazaba "pues felicidades… supongo" no sabía ni qué decir, suerte que la emoción del muchacho hacía no le prestara atención así que sólo se quedó callada el resto de la tarde escuchándolo delirar por ella

Fue peor, ahora la veía casi a diario, terminaba sintiéndose tan mal que pronto dejó de salir con sus amigos ¿Qué oportunidad tenía? Sólo una: escapar. En una de tantas fiestas ella se encerró en una habitación en espera de esa calma que hacía mucho la abandonó. Su corazón ya no lo soportaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y lo felices que se veían, lo que nunca tendría y que ahora sí confirmaba las predicciones, su rareza llegaba demasiado lejos: le gustaba otra mujer

"¿Haruka?" masculló Imiki "¿Por qué tan solito?"

"Por nada, me siento un poco mal, creo me voy a casa" se levantó pero ella no dejó se fuera. La dejó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla, Haruka no pudo evitarlo, estaba anhelándolo desde ese primer día que la conoció. Cerró los ojos y le permitió al deseo actuar, las manos de la jovencita se deslizaron por su cintura y entonces la rubia se dio cuenta podía ser descubierta así que la alejó de inmediato "Eres novia de Alex" masculló

"Pero sólo le dije que sí porque quería esta contigo… me esquivas tanto y… ¿No te gusto?"

"No es eso" dijo con un hilo de voz "Es que no me gustan las mujeres"

"Eso es tan creíble… ni que no notara cómo me miras, te gusto y me gustas ¿Cuál es el problema Tenoh? ¿Alex? ¡Lo termino! Sólo quería estar junto a ti, no lo amo, ni me gusta, tú eres tan guapo y…"

"Imiki es que yo soy…"

"¡Aquí están!" gritó Alex "Ven Imiki, ven a ver la piñata… ¡Vamos Haruka!"

"Soy mujer" lo dijo aunque ya nadie estuviera allí pues Alex se había llevado arrastrando a la pobre chiquilla "Y ya me voy a mi casa porque es más de lo que puedo tolerar"

Segundos lentos, doloroso pasado que se arrastra y al final debía admitir que Michiru tenía razón, así era el amor, juguetón, desquiciante, volátil y tan fiero que podía destruirte. Si lo pensaba bien debía sentir odio por Imiki y no esa extraña combinación amor – odio que le guardó. Cómo se olvida, cómo se le explica al corazón que debe odiar ¡Cómo sigues amando a alguien que te lastimó!

"Imiki y yo salimos un tiempo… no puedo negar fui muy feliz, tontamente le creía cuando me decía que dejaría a Alex, luego inventaba algo para postergarlo… yo lo arriesgué todo por ella y perdí…"

"Estás enojado, es todo" sonrió Michiru "Estás molesto con la vida, con Imiki, contigo, con Alex y de paso con el amor ¿Te digo algo?" se acercó más y más hacia el frente y en susurro continuó "pasará… un día lo superarás"

"¿De verdad? ¿Superaste lo de canica?"

"Sí" se rió alegremente

"Como sea, ella da por hecho (o daba hasta la otra noche) que yo la seguía amando y que aún tenía poder sobre mí"

"Hablas como si fuera la conquista romana" reía "pero sí, a veces así es el amor, estas a sus pies suplicando e implorando por una mirada, un gesto breve que te diga aún hay esperanza o cualquier cosa pero al final no hay nada sólo su fría mirada y el menosprecio a tu amor" bajó la mirada "¿Y la amas aún?"

"No… creo que me gusta alguien más" Michiru contestó haciendo esa mueca de victoria que la rubia no entendió bien por qué la hacía "Me gustan todas las mujeres del mundo. Digo por qué negarle a la comunidad femenina este espécimen tan guapo, galante y romántico…"

"Mal genioso, amargado y aguafiestas… no olvides tus mejores cualidades Tenoh"

Era tarde, demasiado para evitar el final así que Imiki terminó por ceder a su propio corazón errado, no importaba si Haruka Tenoh era mujer, hasta llegó a pensar que sólo era un capricho absurdo que con el tiempo se desvanecería pero no sucedió. Salían a escondidas. Estaba asustada y a la vez encantada.

"Debes terminar con Alex" le dijo Haruka esa tarde "No quiero salir contigo así"

"Pero sólo son paseos de amigas… amigas"

"¿De cuándo acá las amigas se besan?"

"Yo que sé" masculló molesta "Como quieras entonces" tomó su bolso y se marchó

Pero como dijimos era tarde para escapar. Estaba enamorada, tan loca y perdidamente que no soportó la tortura y fue a buscarla. Era un domingo, de esos días con un radiante sol y el olor a victoria en el aire. Se vistió con sus mejores prendas, usó ese perfume costoso que su padre le trajo de Paris y el labial rosita sabor a frambuesa que estaba de moda

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo la rubia en la puerta de su casa

"Qué fachas" se rió, sólo lucía unos pantalones cortos y un top

"Estoy por lavar el auto ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿No me extrañas?" y ese segundo que dudo en qué contestar fue suficiente para ella

Entre discutir y promesas que Haruka sabía ella no cumpliría terminó perdiendo la cabeza y la corrió de su casa. Imiki fingió un tremendo malestar, hasta le salió de maravilla el acto del desmayo, si se iba jamás la recuperaría ¿Cómo hacerla ceder?

"Es que no desayuné" se disculpó la muchacha "pero ya me voy" lloraba

"Espérame un poco, me visto y te llevo ¿Sí?"

"Sí" sonrió con picardía

Dos horas esperando para que al final Marcus dijera no llegaría. Lo asesinaría, claro primero pediría lo más caro del menú, tal vez hasta pediría para llevar y lo cargaría a su cuenta. Su enfado se disipó al escuchar la risita de Michiru, cómo le divertía a esa niña verla hacer corajes.

"Que no vendrá"

"Pues a comer entonces" llamó al mesero "Pediré para reventar… ¿Sabes de qué tengo antojo?"

"¿No te parecen demasiados antojos?"

"¿Tú crees? Debo estar grave" se rió

"O embarazada" masculló burlona y al ver la mirada aterrada de la joven frunció el ceño "Niña para eso necesitas tener relaciones" silencio y aún esa mueca de horror "¿Has tenido relaciones con alguien?"

"Define tener, relaciones y alguien"

"No bromees" sonrió "¿Tienes un noviecito?" estaba segura la respuesta era no pues nadie de su edad se le acercaba mucho "¿Ves? Para tener relaciones necesitas una segunda persona, amor, locura, pasión, deseo carnal ¿Tu madre nunca te explicó cómo se hacen los bebés?"

"¿Con amor? ¡Por supuesto que sí!" emitió un suspiro "Suponte que he tenido relaciones"

"¿Con quién?"

"Con el chofer"

"Ese soy yo y tú y yo no tenemos nada de eso… Sólo lo dije por molestarte"

"Sí" bajó la mirada y se acomodó su rebelde mechón aguamarino "Necesito ir a verlo"

"¿A quién?" masculló la rubia ya hastiada de sus niñerías, su mirada seguía en la carta viendo lo que costaba más caro para pedirlo. Como no recibió respuesta levantó la mirada encontrando en los ojos de la jovencita una profunda tristeza y dolor "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres platicarme?" por un momento la idea saltó a su mente como una posibilidad pero sólo era un niña ¿Cómo iba su princesita mocos haber tenido relaciones? Sólo era una niña… una niña "¿De verdad tuviste relaciones con alguien?"

"Veámoslo así Tenoh, soy una niña tonta, mimada y engreía a quien nadie quiere ¿eso contesta?"

"Sí" en realidad no pero algo le decía era momento de guardar silencio

Fue un pequeño e insignificante error, una milésima de segundo y un encantador grado de ingenuidad y bondad que la llevó a ese triste final. La dejó en su casa, Imiki en la puerta sollozó rogándole porque sólo fueran amigas. Haruka frunció el ceño, no podía, no soportaba la idea de verla en brazos de alguien más, pensaba cómo explicárselo cuando ella la besó.

"¡Haruka Imiki!" gritó Alex al ver la escena

"Alex" masculló la jovencita aterrada

"Imiki" masculló la rubia esperando que le demostrara todo lo que esa tarde le dijo "Dile Imiki"

"Alex qué bueno llegas" corrió para abrazarse de él "Es… le he dicho por todos los medios que yo no soy así… rara y tú sabes… eso que ella es… pero no entiende, sigue necia y vino aquí y me besó" el chico se dio la media vuelta para irse así que ella lo sujetó del brazo "Alex por favor, no ha querido dejarme en paz… y tú dijiste que hablarías con ella" él hizo una mueca de enfado

"Como que le paras Tenoh"

"¡Le paro a qué!" gimió sin entender nada

"Mira, neta no me importa mucho tus preferencias pero ya se te está pasando con Imiki… hace mucho debiste decirle que eras mujer"

"Un momento, ese juego tú lo provocaste… y… y"

Y de nada valió la larga amistad o lo que ella pudiera decir a su favor. Esa noche no sólo descubrió la crueldad del amor sino la sinceridad de una amistad. Se quedó sola. Toda la escuela dio por verídica la versión de Imiki, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir la suya.

"No te lo tomes así" sonrió Imiki "Te hice un favor… además no esperabas una relación de verdad ¿o sí? Vamos Haruka tú lo provocaste…"

"No tienes corazón"

No, no lo tuvo porque la destrozó completamente. Soportó por meses burlas, actitudes hostiles de profesores, la soledad y saber que ningún amigo perduró a la dura verdad. Si Michiru conociera la historia seguramente dejaría de decirle no tenía importancia y se amargó por nada. Ciertamente ella sólo se asustó y en una desesperada maniobra salvó su reputación hundiendo a quien dijo amar. Sí, la odiaba por el amor que nunca existió, porque aun después de eso siguió permitiéndole sus juegos de te amo cuando nadie nos ve, y se odiaba a sí misma sobre todas las cosas por su credulidad e ingenuidad.

"No importa" en verdad no después de un año, seguirle permitiendo al dolor ganar era tanto como continuar en el juego de Imiki. Miró su reloj, ya era hora de irse, no iba estar otras dos horas esperando a la señora Kaioh, estaba cansada y con dolor de cabeza. Buscó a Michiru para despedirse

"Por favor necesitamos hablar" suplicaba la chiquilla al teléfono "Escúchame" masculló implorando "No me cuelgues" demasiado tarde él no quería hablar con ella "No me cuelgues" sollozaba con el rostro contra la pared

"¿Michiru?"

"Mande" le tomó unos segundo detener su llanto "mande"

"¿Estás bien?" ella aún seguía con el rostro contra la pared "¿Te pasa algo?"

"Me duele el estómago por tanto que comimos" sonrió. Su mano de artista se deslizó por su mejilla hasta su barbilla "Eres tan lindo… y me encanta cuando sonríes… aunque sea una de tus risas burlonas" Haruka hizo una muequita que intentaba reprimir su risa y ella unió sus labios con los suyos saboreando ese amor que dejaba de ser agonía. Fue un beso breve pero que turbó sus almas. Haruka se separó de ella y cuando Michiru buscó besarla por segunda vez ella movió la cabeza evitándolo

"¿Y para qué me buscabas?" se dio la vuelta para que la rubia no viera lloraba

"Ya me voy ¿está bien?"

"Sí"

"Éste será mi último día" regresó sobre sus pasos "Ya no regresaré más"

"Como quieras" y con la mano le dijo adiós "Eso arréglalo con Marcus" subió las escaleras con parsimonia mientras Haruka la observa.

**NOTAS:**

Me tardé un poco (Esta bien bastante) pero es que mi línea del tiempo iba un poco en otro rumbo pero quise complacer a mis lectores y la modifiqué (Por eso el retrazo) aparte se atravezaron vacaciones y en fin. Este capítulo especial intenta cumplir la petición de Satsuki chan, espero quedes complacida con el drama y la historia que hubo entre ellas ¿Verdad que no es para menos que nuestra Haruka esté tan frustrada?

Actualizaciones también de Tokio de Cristal El Ángel Negro y Estrellas de Oriente para esta semana

Hasta pronto


	7. Chapter 7

**S U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

SIETE

Levantó la ceja sin poder evitar esa expresión de burla en su rostro. Nunca imaginó hasta dónde podía llegar Toshio con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Y en este caso necesitaba que su tía lo ayudara. Se fingió moribundo, lloró y suplicó hasta que ella accedió, vería la forma de conseguir un auto de lujo para cubrir su pequeño accidente y ahora restaba el punto más importante

"¿Cómo piensas mantener la mentira? Haruka debe ir a la escuela este lunes"

"Nada va a pasar porque no vaya… Ni le gusta estudiar ¿Verdad hermanita?"

"No me chantajes. Yo cumplí y quiero ir a mi escuela"

Al final cedió pero lo que su hermano no sabía era que lo planeó, estaba ansiando el cielo hiciera algo, sería feliz si no regresaba a la escuela y se sentía más dichosa de pensar en pasar unas semanas más con… ¡Disfrutando ser su hermano! No, el motivo se llamaba Michiru. A pesar que la ayudó la chiquilla seguía siendo arrogante y desquiciante pero…

"El que ya no iba a regresar" se burló Michiru el lunes al verla llegar

"Es que me gusta la mala vida" sonrió abrazándola por detrás "¿Quieres un burrito?"

"No"

"Si te desmayas te dejaré allí tirada"

"Dame eso" se lo arrebató mientras la rubia reía "El domingo debemos ir a misa y espero ya recuerdes cómo santiguarte"

"Que no soy católico ni intenciones tengo" reía encantada de sus clases de catecismo

"Cállate, un ateo como tú no sabe nada"

"No soy ateo" se destornillaba de la risa

"Que te calles, eres un niño malcriado y no sabes qué es bueno para ti… Así que ahora repitamos el padre nuestro… A ver si así se te pega algo ¿Por qué eres tan burro?"

"No lo soy" rechinó los dientes molesta. Nadie, ni su niña mimada, se meterían con su inteligencia

La llevó a sus clases especiales. Escuchó a más de un profesor que le gritaba. Pensó en su escuela, en que en una hora más tendría que conducir como si estuviera en el autódromo para ir por la tarea y volver a tiempo ¿Y si la llevaba? Podía decirle que iba por unos apuntes para su hermana moribunda, pero se arriesgaba a ser descubierta, que tal si la necia princesa se quería bajar del auto.

"Ya esta" por fin libre

"¿Y qué es todo eso?" señaló el pizarrón

"La derivada y la antiderivada… Cosas para personas inteligentes" contestó Michiru

"Claro" frunció el ceño "y si te dijera puedo resolverla"

"Entonces mi profesor tendría razón y cualquier ser puede hacer esas tonterías… Lo que a mí me deja muy mal parada" sonrió con burla

"Bien, mira esto" se paró frente al pizarrón para resolver la compleja ecuación. Explicó paso a paso lo que hacía mientras Michiru sentada sobre el escritorio la observaba "Creo tu profesor tiene razón" contempló con orgullo su trabajo "esto es para tontos"

"Sí" tomó su mochila y se salió

La alcanzó en el auto. La niña se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con su fino pañuelito. Haruka se rascó la cabeza un tanto contrariada, no pretendía hacerla llorar. Frunció el ceño y dio un portazo al subir al vehículo. Sólo jugaba

"¿Podemos irnos?" suplicó la chiquilla

"Sí"

La vio por el retrovisor, lloraba aún. Se veía tan triste que hasta el alma le dolió. Disminuyó la velocidad y a media calle apagó el motor para poder voltear atrás

"No era mi intención"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"No es tan difícil"

"Conduce ¿Quieres?"

"Sólo jugaba… sólo jugaba" pero no se atrevió a decir lo sentía

El martes la citaron en la madrugada. Ella era el chofer, no necesitaba estar allí, sólo filmarían unas escenas, podía irse a casa y regresar en tres horas, cuando terminaran. Así se lo hizo ver a la señora Kaioh pero Haruka no tenía tacto para tratar con las personas y sólo logró enfurecerla tanto que la dejó en la intemperie. Temblaba de frío, creía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría a causa de hipotermia. Extendió su mano temblorosa observando el cielo: llovía.

"Te morirás de frío" escuchó la voz de Michiru

"Y supongo te dará gusto"

"Más o menos" sonrió "toma"

Haruka levantó la ceja sorprendida, la niña le había llevado un termo con té caliente, unas galletas y su chamarra. Mil preguntas pasaron por su mente, entre ellas si el té estaría envenenado.

"No seas tonto" reía "ya sé que es una chamarra rosa pero no hay nada más ¿O prefieres morirte de frío?"

"No"

"Ya casi terminamos ¿Estarás bien?"

"Sí"

Terminaron a las cuatro de la mañana, la señora Kaioh le indicó llevara sólo a su hija de vuelta a casa y la recogiera a las seis para la escuela. La rubia lo hizo y cuando estuvieron en casa Michiru le sugirió se quedara allí a dormir.

"Acuéstate" con la mano la invitó a su lado

"No sabía fueras a la escuela… ¿En qué año estás?"

"En universidad" masculló entre dientes "supongo no llegaste a eso"

"No" cerró los ojos

Soñó con ella, como venía sucediendo desde hacía una semana. El ruido de un lápiz siendo usado la despertó. La chiquilla estaba resolviendo algunas operaciones, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta ya había despertado. La rubia no pudo evitar reír ante la idea de que el doctor tenía razón y la pobre niña estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso

"¿Te ayudo?"

"Ah" saltó asustada "creí dormías" se acomodó ese mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja "siento haberte despertado"

"Déjame ver eso… Mira, no es tan complicado"

Le llevó veinte minutos explicarle cómo realizar la derivada de Laplace. Michiru era muy inteligente, tanto que no necesitaba que ella fuera buena maestra. Sonrió y la niña pudo terminar el resto de las operaciones

"No creo eso lo aprendas por diversión"

"No" rió la rubia

"Apuesto tienes un coeficiente intelectual muy alto… ¿Por eso ya no estudias? ¿Te aburrías? A mí me pasa"

"No es eso" se rascó la nariz inquieta "hay cosas que son preferibles mantener en secreto…"

"¿Te da miedo ser quien eres?" por qué siempre usaba ese acento entre burlón y engreído. La rubia respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa

"No, a diferencia tuya no quiero ser un payaso de circo que asombra a los mortales"

"No tienes porqué ser tan grosero, sólo era una pregunta" tomó sus cuadernos y se fue de la habitación

Ella no podía entenderla, sólo era una niña malcriada. Sus tíos siempre fueron personas demasiado preocupadas por el qué dirán, suponía por eso su tío nunca los echó de la casa. Así que si ellos encontraban que Haruka distaba mucho de las personas comunes tendría dos reacciones. Una: Enloquecerían de gusto a un punto de terminar siendo lo que hoy era Michiru, el centro de atención y el sustento para un imperio que no deseó. Dos: Sería la vergüenza de la familia, porque jamás sería como los demás. Cualquiera era extremista y por tanto indeseable, así que el silencio fue la mejor opción.

Ya era muy noche. Había sido uno de esos días en que se deseaba no haber dejado la cama. Sonrió con amargura pues todos sus intentos por acercarse a Michiru siempre terminaban mal. Sabía cómo hacerla enojar y sobretodo llorar. Volvieron a discutir por su coeficiente intelectual a la salida de la Universidad y Haruka harta le gritó que no eran iguales, porque mientras la princesita buscaba siempre ser una atracción de circo ella anhelaba libertad. Después lo que se dijo fueron palabras que hirieron lo suficiente para sentirse la persona más cruel y miserable. La hizo llorar otra vez

"Sólo es una niña" se reprochaba a sí misma

La camioneta de su tío estaba estacionada en la entrada. Se suponía él regresaba hasta mañana. Abrió la puerta encontrando sólo oscuridad. La atmósfera de tranquilidad la rompió ese grito estruendoso. Sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro que la dejó tendida en el piso. Las luces se encendieron mostrando a su rudo agresor

"No le pegues" gritaba su tía sollozando "es Haruka"

"Dijiste que ese truhán se había llevado mi auto" estaba aterrado por su cruel acto "y tú niña qué haces disfrazada de Toshio ¡Eres estúpida!"

"No"

"Es" tartamudeaba la mujer "déjalo, él no se lo ha llevado…"

"¡Dónde está ese canalla!" gritaba sulfurado "mujer, no puedes seguir protegiendo a ese truhán"

"No hizo nada…"

Ni siquiera con la pierna enyesada dejaba de meterse en problemas. Su tío comenzó a gritar. Haruka ya no pudo más, la rabia de esos días conjugado con un extraño sentimiento de culpa la hizo intervenir, se adelantó al cruel acto de su tío, detuvo esa tosca mano que empuñaba ira contra una indefensa mujer. Él molesto por tanta insurrección dirigió entonces el golpe a la rubia

"Vete, y no vuelvas a tomar mi auto"

"¡No le pegues más!" lloraba la mujer besando las mejillas de la rubia "la matarás… Anda Haruka, vete" volvió a besarla "yo me haré cargo"

"No, ya no voy a dejar que te maltrate" se interpuso entre ella y el robusto hombre. Medía más que la rubia y qué decir de su complexión, si quería con un solo golpe la mataba pero ella no se atemorizó, ni siquiera cuando la golpeó

"¡Tío ya basta!" gritó Toshio "ya hombre, no pasó nada, el auto está bien y es tarde ¡Todos a la cama!" reía como si aquello le resultara cómico. Pero esa escena la rubia la conocía bien y sabía cómo terminaría.

Unas horas después ellos estaban en la habitación. Los sollozos de su tía habían cesado y el silencio que unos minutos antes había imperado fue roto por las risitas de su hermano. Haruka volteó a verlo con cierta intriga, tal vez algún mal golpe hubiera atrofiado su cerebro o el maltrato de años logrado que enloqueciera

"No te metas, mírate" levantó su rostro "no te metas"

"También es mí tía"

"Y eso qué" volvió a reír "desde que éramos niños siempre he sido yo quien se encarga del tío borracho y furioso, o el tío frustrado y furioso, o el tío amargado y furioso, o el tío golpeador y furioso" se tendió en la cama "deja de hacerle al héroe…"

"¡La estaba golpeando! Y tú no puedes con él"

"Menos tú" cerró los ojos "y ya no hables, tengo sueño"

A eso se refería su hermano con ser afortunada, la cuidaron tanto que pocas fueron las palizas que ella presenció o recibió, siempre era Toshio el héroe del día, el chiquillo maltratado y problemático. Ya no quería estar en esa casa, quería una nueva familia, en donde ella pudiera ser ella y librara sus propias batallas

"Qué" contestó el celular molesta "no tengo tiempo" era Michiru "¿Y yo tengo la culpa niña? No me interesa, no me pagan por cuidarte… No, no voy a hacerte ningún favor. Está bien, deja de llorar, odio lo hagas ¡Con un carajo madura!" y le colgó

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Toshio

"Que te importa"

Se estacionó. Bajó del auto enfurecida pero rabió más cuando la vio allí sentada en la banqueta. Su vestidito de princesa estaba rasgado y ella tenía algunos arañazos en los bracitos. La tomó del brazo con brutalidad para llevarla hasta el auto. Dio un fuerte portazo y subió a ocupar su lugar como chofer. Condujo largo rato, confundida, perdida, molesta, sintiéndose atrapada. No necesitaba que nadie la protegiera. Detuvo el auto.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo" masculló la rubia

Se bajó del auto sólo para agarrar a patadas un pobre tambo de basura que sin deberla ni temerla pagó por toda la ira que sentía. Cuando se sintió mejor cayó de rodillas sollozando. Se sentía impotente, tan fuera de sí que hubiera querido gritar o maldecir pero sólo dejó escapar unas lágrimas que se revelaron a su duro corazón.

"Hay noches así" se hincó Michiru a su lado "pero ya verás que mañana todo se verá mejor" le ofreció su pañuelo

"Vete al maldito auto"

"Pediré un taxi… Ve a tu casa"

"¡No necesito de tus favores niña estúpida!"

"¿Y alguna vez yo he dicho eso? Si te llamo es porque soy yo quien te ha necesitado… No sabes cuanto" se levantó encaminándose a la autopista.

Haruka se quedó allí por largo rato. Levantó la mirada al cielo suplicando como lo hacía de niña hasta que se dio cuenta hacía mucho los dioses contestaron a sus plegarías, de mil formas lo hicieron pero ella se empeñó en no ver, escuchar o sentir… tanto que dejó pasar lo mejor de su vida. Volteó la mirada hacia atrás… Ella ya se había ido. Subió al auto y se quedó allí observando la nada

"¿Dónde estás?" dijo al escuchar la voz de Michiru

"En casa… acabo de llegar ¿Lograste que el bote confesara?" intentaba animarla

"No" sonrió "sólo llamaba para saber llegaste bien"

"Sí, gracias. Debo colgar" parecía lloraba

"¿Estás bien?"

"Cosas de niños… De esas que a ti no te interesan" y colgó.

Volvió a casa a las ocho de la mañana. Se tendió en el sillón mientras su tía la abrazaba suplicando porque no volviera a irse de esa forma. Cerró los ojos para ver si Morfeo perdonaría su ineptitud y le daría el placer de soñar con ella. Pero no pudo ni dormir, sus pensamientos acelerados se lo impedían. La consciencia pidió por perdón pues se desquitó con la persona menos indicada. Aún la escuchaba llorando y se veía a ella gritándole no lo hiciera más porque sus problemas eran sólo niñerías…

"No es para tanto" comenzó Toshio "tú te lo tomas todo tan apecho"

"¿No lo es?" contempló su rostro lastimado "entonces debo encontrarlo divertido como tú"

"No, sólo no permitas que nadie te amargue tu vida. Y mejor ve a mi trabajo o me despedirán"

"Con qué auto"

"No sé" se encogió de hombros "tal vez mi tía linda quiera prestarnos el familiar, el mismo que te llevaste anoche… Qué susto creí sería hijo único, eso significaría más atención para mí, me gusta la idea pero es mucho problema cuando tienes tantas cosas que ocultar" la hizo reír

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Lo mismo de siempre, olvidarlo"

"¿No estás cansado de esto?"

"Mucho" sonrió con tristeza "pero la vida es así… Y mejor veamos qué podemos hacer por mi empleo porque veo tú no tienes entusiasmo en conservarlo"

"Es tú empleo" masculló molesta

Toshio tuvo suerte, uno de sus amigos del trabajo devolvería el auto hasta dentro de dos semanas pero la persona a la que debía transportar ya había vuelto a su país, así que se lo prestó a cambio de que le presentara a una muchacha que él juraba amaba. Haruka llegó tarde al trabajo. Lo primero que escuchó fue el grito de terror de la señora Kaioh pero no fue por la tardanza sino por cómo se veía

"¿Quién te golpeó niño?" Haruka bajó la mirada "¿Te has peleado con algún vago? ¡Di algo niño!"

"No señora… Tuve un accidente, se me cayó un mueble encima" qué excusa tan patética

"Ya es tarde, anda muévete ¿o esperas el auto se conduzca solo?"

"No"

Todo el camino la señora no dejó de regañar a Michiru por sus juegos absurdos que la habían dejado con esos horribles arañazos en los brazos. Ella rió alegremente y prometió no volver a jugar nada peligroso. Haruka la observó por el espejo retrovisor, la tramposa cruzó los dedos anulando su promesa.

"Bien, recógela a las once ¡Y llega temprano niño!"

"Sí señora"

Estuvo puntual. Los muchachos salían de la universidad y la rubia estaba atenta esperando por ella. La vio, se veía tan radiante y llena de vida, nada parecido a la niña que recogió ayer. Entonces el alma le dolió porque le dio la espalda, sólo se portó como un ser ruin y la abandonó a su suerte. Frunció el ceño y ella contestó con una encantadora sonrisa.

"¿Quieres un té?"

"No" contestó con sequedad la rubia

"¿Me esperas? Voy a comprar uno" señaló la cafetería "si quieres puedes venir… No tardaré"

"Está bien"

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron libre. La niña le mostró su cuaderno y le pidió verificara sus operaciones. La rubia la observaba con recelo, estaba esperando por esa actitud arrogante y vengativa, después de todo lo merecía.

"¿Cómo te hiciste esos arañazos?"

"Escapar de casa es más difícil de lo que imaginas, me falló el cálculo y me caí ¿Cómo te hiciste esos golpes?"

"Que te importa" masculló

"¿Te cuento algo?"

"No"

"De todos modos lo haré. Cuando somos chicos nos sentimos muy frustrados porque no podemos hacer lo que anhelamos"

"Sí claro" sonrió con burla "nunca obtuviste ese pony rosa que tanto querías" pero Michiru continuaría ignorando sus comentarios

"Y si permitimos que la amargura se apodere de nuestro corazón no son a ellos, los que nos lastimaron, los que afectamos sino a nosotros mismos. La idea es no acostumbrarnos a la tristeza y luchar por nuestros sueños con todas nuestras fuerzas"

"O hacer berrinches para que los cumplan a cualquier costo"

"Un día crecemos y vemos que siendo adultos somos más incapaces que antes de darnos cuenta cuánto podemos lastimar a los demás… Y si logramos saberlo ya es tarde, porque los herimos tanto que ellos se han ido. Pero podemos pedir disculpas. A veces funciona. Si te digo un secreto ¿lo guardarás?"

"Si prometes ya no seguirme diciendo estupideces"

"Tú crees que yo soy una niña mimada y consentida que nada sabe del mundo real"

"Eso no es secreto" rió animadamente

"¡Cállate tonto! ¡Escucha! Mi familia no siempre fue rica y yo no nací famosa. Mi madre provenía de una familia acomoda, pero mi padre era un hombre un tanto como se dice, bien, no era el correcto para ella pero a mamá no le importó. Se casaron y me tuvieron. Ella era joven e ilusa" se acercó a su oído para decirle el secreto "eso dice ella en su defensa, dice que el amor te hace tan ciego que sólo ves lo que quieres ver" se separó de ella "y mis abuelos le dieron la espalda ¡Si tienes ese feo marido no tienes familia!" sonaba graciosa haciendo esa voz ronca "se supone que las historias de amor terminan con un final feliz pero a ella no le pasó. Papá nos golpeaba" Haruka levantó la ceja divertida "hasta que mamá se cansó y se separó de él, durante un tiempo estuvimos muy tristes, te acostumbras a eso a tal grado que crees esta bien, es raro de explicar, eso dice mamá porque yo estaba feliz de no ser maltratada y no lo extrañé nada ¡Nada! Y todo estuvo mal, ella empezó a tomar y luego se deprimió tanto que… Bueno no importa, un día la vida mejoró y ya no pasamos hambre ni penurias… Lo que quiero decir es que cuando crees que la vida va mal te das cuenta que ésta puede ir aún peor y cuando ya no ves salida y crees todo perdido algo más pierdes hasta que un día despiertas sabiendo que no puedes decir tocaste fondo porque no hay tal y así como hoy fue un pésimo día, mañana será diferente… para bien o para mal pero es divertido" sonrió con coquetería "porque tienes la certeza que un día el sol volverá a brillar y la suerte te sonreirá… Así que deja de ser un amargado y gritarme al teléfono no llore por mis niñerías porque tú no tienes la más mínima idea de quién soy yo"

"Ni tú de mí"

"Eso es lo que crees Tenoh pero yo te conozco más de lo que tú mismo puedes conocerte"

"Ya vamonos, es tarde"

Hasta hoy nunca se había preguntado por el señor Kaioh. Pasó todo el resto del día pensando en lo que le dijo hasta que llegó a la conclusión que esa niña estaba loca. Sólo que no quiso quedarse con dudas

"¿Por qué me dijiste de tu padre?"

"Porque sé guardarás el secreto y te falta algo de esperanza… Dios no hace milagros, los hacemos nosotros, cada día que decidimos hacer nuestras vidas mejores."

"¿Por qué supones que alguien me maltrata?"

"¿He dicho yo algo semejante?" la miró con duda "¿Te maltratan? ¿Tienes una novia golpeadora? Yo creí te habías peleado con un novio o esposo celoso" rió a carcajadas. Cuando vio que la rubia estaba enfadándose volvió a su postura seria "porque te portas como yo cuando él me pegaba, es todo. Lo intuí y creo acerté"

"No te metas en mi vida, sólo somos… Soy tu empleado ¿Lo entiendes niña?"

"Sí…" bajó la mirada "ah y quería un pony azul… ese es mi color favorito"

NOTAS

Hola chicos y chicas un poco retrazado pero ya listo y en el proximo capítulo por fin ¡ ¿Michiru embarazada? ! No se pierdan el enredo amoroso que esto ocasionará y el giro inesperado que está por dar esta historia ¿Descubrirán a Haruka? ¿Se enamorarán? ¡No se lo pierdan!

Tambien ya estrenamos nueva historia: "Tokio de Cristal: Child's Play" una divertida divertida historia donde las scouts se enfrentaran al mayor reto de su vida, lidiar con sus propios hijos. Amor, romance, drama, mucho humor y grades secretos que se guardan en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal ¡No se lo pierdan!

Se Renta. Una apuesta nos puede llevar muy lejos quiza tanto que podemos hallar algo mas que una derrota o victoria. Haruka cansada de las estafas de Michiru se propone darle su merecido pero ¿Podra engañlarla? o sera que de nuevo ella perderá y quien sabe tal vez Michiru aprenda que los juegos pueden terminar en un... beso

Y por último pero muy importante: Gracias a todos ustedes por el apoyo dado, por los reviews y mensajes para ustedes es sólo unos minutos (algunos) para mí muy importante así que espero sigan dejandolos y conocerlos así como las opiniones o sugerencias que tengan (Ya saben, malas o buenas)


	8. Chapter 8

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

OCHO

Extrañaba sus niñerías, las pedanterías y su manera sin igual de sacarla de sus casillas. Ya no había nada, sólo era una persona más y si necesitaba algo para eso tenía a un asistente o alguien que se dejara manipular un rato. Su hermano le decía que debía estar feliz ahora que la dejó en paz, pero no era así, se sentía más sola que antes. Abrió los ojos y vio a su tía recogiendo el desastre que su hermano dejó en la sala, con ternura la miró y con un dulce beso la invitó a seguir en su sueño

"Lo siento" masculló la rubia

"¿Qué cosa cariño?"

"Portarme como una estúpida… Soy tan irritante"

"No es cierto" rió con gran ánimo "ha sido un año difícil con eso del autódromo y la escuela y hacerla de Toshio, así que deja de pensar tonterías ¿Dónde quedó mi orgullosa y valiente Haruka?"

"No sé tía" cerró los ojos "quisiera ser el viento y escapar lejos…"

Pero el único lugar a donde debía ir era al trabajo de su hermano. Al llegar encontró a Michiru sentada en las escaleras de la casa, se veía tan triste como esa noche que la recogió. Recordaba con pesar le gritó y todavía tuvo el descaro de decirle lo mucho que odiaba llorara sólo que nunca le dijo lo odiaba porque no podía verla sufrir

"Quiero un favor" sacó un pequeño pañuelito atado

"¿Otro pago raro por un viaje tonto?" se rió de ella

"Es efectivo esta vez" se mordió el labio "te lo ruego"

"¿A dónde?" pesó el envoltorio "debe ser algo grande" se asombró de ver la faja de billetes que el pañuelo contenía

"Te daré la dirección cuando prometas será un secreto, es a la seis, ya tengo todo arreglado, te quedas en el auto, sólo tardaré media hora"

"No" se lo devolvió "no me interesa ayudarte"

"Por favor" bajó la mirada "te lo suplico"

"No, has lo que quieras con tu tiempo libre… Toma un taxi, ya vi sabes cómo hacerle la parada a uno… o para variar toma el autobús. No mejor no, eso la gente como tú no sabe usarlo"

"No tienes que ser tan cruel" masculló molesta

Cumplió el itinerario. A las cuatro terminaron los eventos. Ya estaba lista para llevarla a casa y tener una tarde tranquila. Reconocía Michiru fue muy inteligente porque no le enseñaría la dirección hasta que no obtuviera su palabra que la llevaría ¿A dónde querría ir? Conociéndola a algún antro o a comer fritanga y media ¿Entonces por qué no aceptó ayudarla? Nada de malo tenía que se divirtiera un rato

"¿Y Michiru?" masculló al ver casi desierto el salón de música

"En el baño" contestó una de las asistentes

Odiaba cuando se encerraba. Tocó con fuerza pero ella no contestó. Volvió a llamar y amenazó con irse sin ella. Nada. Otra vez y esta vez se aseguró de aparentar querer tumbar a golpes la puerta. Nada. Sacó una tarjeta y abrió. La niña estaba sentada en el piso, su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus rodillas.

"¿Te sientes mal princesita?"

Pero ella no contestó. Se hincó y con la mano guió su cabecita para ver esos ojos rojos de tanto llanto. Pronto esa tristeza se convirtió en odio, en un movimiento salvaje dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y el llanto se vertió de nuevo.

"Si dejas de llorar te llevaré a tu cita de las seis"

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" masculló entre sollozos

"¿De qué? ¿Qué tienes?" levantó su mentón. Sus ojos se encontraron, estaba tan desesperada y angustiada que no resistió y la abrazó con fuerza "ya no llores pequeña ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te molestó alguien en la escuela? ¿Te peleaste? ¿No te gusta algo…?"

"Estoy embarazada"

Haruka se quedó pasmada. La prueba cacera cayó de sus manos lentamente mientras sus sollozos silenciosos se volvían un pequeño eco de ese baño.

Su cita misteriosa de la seis era con el ginecólogo. Ya hacía tiempo Michiru lo sospechaba, sobretodo por los constantes antojos y mareos. Cuando empezó a desmayarse sin razón tuvo miedo que alguno de los doctores lo descubriera antes que ella, pero aún era pronto para una prueba, a veces pensaba era su conciencia gritando y vengándose por el pecado que cometió.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" balbuceó

"Hablar con él" Michru sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y meneó la cabeza en negativa "puedo ir a buscarlo y…"

"No, él… No… mi mamá me matará cuando lo sepa ¿Crees que me deje quedármelo?"

"Si tu quieres por qué no"

"Porque sólo tengo catorce años"

Sólo era una niña ¿Cómo iba a poder cuidar de un pequeño ser indefenso cuando ella era una criatura también? ¿Quién podría ser tan ruin para aprovecharse de ella? La abrazó y besó su frente en un gesto tierno

"Si quieres yo puedo" esquivó su mirada "yo puedo casarme contigo y darle un apellido al bebé… Si quieres quedártelo. Tengo un poco de dinero y un trabajo, uno mejor que de chofer y…"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" la miró con duda

"Sí ¿No te gusto para tu… esposo?"

"¿De verdad te casarías conmigo?"

"Sí, podemos decirle a tu mamá que fue mi culpa así guardarás en secreto el nombre del" con qué palabra lo nombraba que no fuera altisonante "ese" no era una descripción pero bastaba "y si tu quieres nos casamos"

"Eso es muy tierno de tu parte" la beso e la mejilla "gracias"

"No es tierno" frunció el ceño "lo haría por cualquiera. A mí me da igual con quién me case"

"Sabes Tenoh, cuando alguien, sobretodo si es mujer, te dice eres muy tierno tú mejor te quedas calladito y sonríes. Siempre acabas haciéndome desear no haberte conocido" se levantó de su silla para preguntar a la secretaria si ya la atendería

Por fin el ginecólogo la recibió. Hizo un ultrasonido y como iban juntos asumió Haruka era el padre, así que los felicitó, Michiru tenía tres meses de embarazo. Les dio unos folletos, un calendario para marcar las semanas de gestación de su bebé y formas para unos estudios más.

"Necesitas comer mejor" masculló la rubia un tanto nerviosa "y descansar…"

"No diremos nada… Por favor, déjame pensar cómo lo manejaré, mi madre se morirá de la impresión"

"Los católicos creen en la resurrección así que no te apures tanto" sonrió "esta bien fue un mal chiste"

La dejó en la casa tarde. Habían ido antes al parque para darle de comer a las palomas. No comentaron nada más sobre el bebé pero Haruka no dejaba de pensar buscando quién sería el desdichado. Si tenía tres meses de embarazo fue cuando ella ya trabajaba para la familia. Levantó la ceja impresionada ¿Sería esa noche que le pagó con la medalla? ¡Y cuál otra! Por eso estaba tan sospechosa y temerosa, nadie debía saber salió con su novio ¿Qué clase de muchachos le gustarían? La única vez que tuvo el placer de verla coquetear fue con esa bailarina pero claro sólo lo hizo para humillarla… ¿Quién era él?

"Oye" la detuvo en la puerta "es en serio… Me casaría contigo"

Ella sonrió y con un gesto dulce y elegante le agradeció su ofrecimiento.

Todos los días le llevaba de almorzar. Con regaños tiernos le recordaba no quería un pequeño Toshio flaco y ñengo, entonces ella reía, cómo iba a salir fuerte y musculoso si el padre estaba desnutrido. La rubia la primera vez levantó la ceja para contemplar sus fuertes brazos, después sólo rió. Ajustaba los horarios para que ella alcanzara a comer y en cuanto la dejaba en casa se cercioraba hubiera comida para que cenara. Vivía para cuidarla.

"Te ves tan rara" le dijo su hermano el fin de semana "es algo así como… creo te ves contenta y eso da miedo"

"Es que me voy a casar muy pronto"

"¿Y eso te hace feliz? Yo estaría buscando la forma de huir"

"Me voy a casar con…" estuvo a punto de decir un ángel pero eso sonaría extraño "alguien muy especial"

"Estas tan rara… Mejor me acompañas a jugar dominó con mis amigos a ver si eso te quita esa sonrisa estúpida"

"Estás celoso" reía animadamente "y quieres vaya para que te lleve así que la respuesta es no, tengo que ir a misa"

"¿Misa? ¿Desde cuando eres católica? ¡No me dejes hablando solito! ¡Qué mosca te pico!"

Ni ella lo sabía pero ya no se lo preguntaba ¿Para qué si podía se feliz? Entonces las dudas sacudieron su mente. Si descubría quién era el padre podía hablar con él, tal vez se hiciera responsable y Michiru sería feliz. Se veía tan triste su niña, creía fielmente se moriría y es que siempre se veía decaída, sus ojos habían adquirido un tono extraño sin contar esa semana se desmayó dos veces.

"Me encanta la mecánica" decía la niña hojeando la revista de la rubia

"¿Leíste el libro de maternidad que te traje?"

"Sí, pero no entendí ni pío" reía animadamente "qué bellos autos ¿Qué te gustaría fuera?"

"Niña" sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín "para que sea igual de hermosa que tú… ¿Y quién te enseñó de mecánica?" cambió el tema al ver la mirada asombrada de la chiquilla

"Ah, pues quién más, tu antecesor" una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro de niña "pero tú conduces mejor que él"

Haruka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Quién más iba a ser? ¡Su antecesor! Llamó a la agencia y con el pretexto de entregarle cierta herramienta que olvidó pidió los datos del anterior chofer.

"Mira es Ilian Mosho"

"¡Mosho!" gimió "¿Está segura?"

"Sí"

Mosho era el mejor amigo de su hermano, de hecho el empleo lo consiguió gracias a él. Cada problema en que Toshio se metía también estaba Mosho, eso hasta hacía dos años que se separaron. A él también le encantaban los autos y las carreras, hasta había intentado ser corredor profesional pero su inconstancia e irresponsabilidad no lo llevaron muy lejos.

"¿Aún va Mosho a los juegos de dominó?" le preguntó a su hermano esa tarde

"A veces, el cretino tiene tantas ocupaciones que ya no le sobra tiempo para los amigos… ¿Por?"

"Hace mucho que no lo veo y creí ya no eran amigos"

"Sí, lo somos" sonrió "de hecho él me cambió el contrato, yo iba a llevar a una supermodelo, una preciosura… La paga era mala, menos comisión que con la niña rica y como él sabía que necesitaba más lana pues me la cambió…"

"¿Mosho fue su chofer?" apretó los puños conteniendo su furia

"No sé" sonrió "la neta ni idea… Es que te digo que estuvo algo apático, además él goza de ciertas preferencias y a veces servía de chofer de varias personas… Igual y sí ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy enojada ¿Te hizo algo Mosho?"

"No"

El fin de semana lo llevó a su juego de dominó esperando él estuviera allí, antes de golpearlo y reclamarle debía asegurarse fuera él. La partida comenzó y él no llegaba. Su hermano perdió pronto, él sólo sabía jugar pócker. Se sentaron a parte del grupo. Toshio estaba marcándole cuando lo vio llegar. Venía en el auto de la compañía. Era tan alto como la rubia, de ojos castaños y piel bronceada, bastante más guapo de lo que lo recordaba, traía el cabello largo recogido en una coletita y se veía tan elegante que podía pasar como el dueño del auto

"Mosho" saludó Toshio

"Qué te pasó" reía observando su pierna enyesada "ya… Un día tenías que meter la pata"

"Casi me mato en el auto"

"Qué mal" rió animadamente "te hubieras matado, los casi son para fracasados" entre risas y juegos bruscos se quedaron tumbados en el sillón "maldito tráfico… ¡Bola de estúpidos por qué no me esperaron!"

"Porque luego no vienes Mosho" gritaron en la mesa de juego

"Oye" le golpeó el rubio "gracias por el paro, me van a pagar una lanota por el contrato que me pasaste"

"Ah, ¿aún estás con Kaioh?"

"Mosho" intervino Haruka, creía ya era tiempo de preguntas

"¡Qué onda Haruka! Te ves divina como siempre… a tu estilo" sonrió chocando su cerveza con la de su amigo

"Eh ¿Fuiste chofer de Kaioh?" el muchacho la vio con recelo

"Mi hermana" comenzó Toshio "me cubre ¿Puedes creer nadie se ha dado cuenta que no he ido al trabajo? Qué tarados… Y tiene la gran inquietud de saber quién fue su antecesor, es que la desquicia la niña"

"Ah" rió animadamente "dale por su lado, es media quisquillosa y algo maniaca… y loca" reía burlándose "dile sí y sonríe al rato se fastidia y te deja en paz"

"Se lo digo pero le encanta ganar y eso puede hacer me despidan"

"No puedo creerlo, así que nadie se ha dado cuenta lo sustituyes" echó la cabeza hacia atrás "me parece raro"

"¿Por?"

"Porque esa niña no es de las personas que puedas engañar. Como sea, no dejes te fastidie… Así son todas las estrellitas"

"¿Le enseñaste a conducir?" la respuesta fue una sonora carcajada "Sí fuiste tú"

"Imbécil" le golpeó Toshio "te la ligaste ¡Te acostaste con ella!" gritaba festejándolo "qué estúpido estás"

"No" reía animadamente "yo… Bueno" se rascó la cabeza "besa como no tienes idea… Nunca, óyelo bien Toshio nunca volveré a probar un beso así, te roba hasta el alma"

"Es sólo una niña" masculló Haruka molesta "Tienes idea qué edad tiene"

"Catorce" contestaron al unísono los dos muchachos "mira Haruka" la mirada de Mosho se volvió severa al igual que el tono en sus palabras "no es una niña y sabe perfectamente lo que hacía… Es muy madura y en el mundo en que se mueve a su edad la virginidad ya no existe"

"No digas eso" apretó los puños furiosa

"Mosho ¿Te acostaste con la escuincla esa?"

"Que no"

"¡Imbécil!" gritó y rió con tal ánimo qué más de uno de la mesa volteó

"¿Qué tanto festejan? "

"El Mosho" y el muchacho le tapó la boca

"No sucedió nada entre ella y yo… Un par de besos y fin del tema ¿Estamos? Besa bien, está muy guapa y cuando sea más grandecita será una preciosura muy deseable y punto. Haruka tiene razón, es una niña… Sólo eso" y de un trago se tomó su cerveza

El juego siguió y nadie tocó de nuevo el tema. Haruka no podía creer que su propio hermano festejara un acto tan cruel. Michiru sólo era una niña, su pequeño angelito. Buscó un momento propicio para hablar con Mosho a solas pero éste nunca llegó. Cansada de escuchar sus tonterías se salió a la calle. No había duda, él era. Su princesita no tenía malos gustos, él era agradable, sobretodo cuando no alardeaba de las conquistas logradas y de todos los amigos de su hermano era el que menos trataba a las mujeres como un trapo de uso y desecho.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"¿Mande?" volteó extrañada de verlo allí con ella

"Michiru ¿Qué te dijo? ¿O a qué debo tantas preguntas?"

"Ella no me dijo nada, se refiere a ti siempre como mi 'antecesor' investigué tu nombre en la agencia, tenía curiosidad… es todo"

"No te creo, y será mejor que le pares… tú y esa mocosa busquen una mejor diversión que fastidiarme ¿Estamos?" iba a la casa ya cuando no le contestó

"Tú la fastidiaste a ella" masculló

"¡Qué!" regresó sobre sus pasos "no hice tal cosa, por su culpa casi me corren. Estaba necia conmigo y su madre es tan insoportable… No sé que te contó pero así de fácil es, ella me ama y yo no tengo intenciones de verla nunca más, que se quite de la cabecitas sus ideas raras… Mira le pedí a tu hermano cambiáramos sabiendo que él me ayudaría y pues no creí el tarado se accidentara"

"Dime tu versión"

"Tenía ya tiempo con la familia Kaioh, su madre es una mujer muy complicada, de un tiempo acá se ha vuelto tan hostil y yo estaba harto de sus humillaciones. La llevaba bien con Michiru, cuando la niña está sola y deja de lado sus payasadas es una personita muy linda, no pasábamos del saludo ¡Tenía un años con ellos! Y de repente se empezó a portar extraño, estaba asustada, creí su madre la tenía histérica, digo si a mí me estaba enloqueciendo y siempre quería estuviera con ella, que no la dejara… Una cosa llevó a la otra, le fascinaban los autos y… ¡Una cosa llevó a la otra!"

"¿Te acostaste con ella?"

"La besé… y la relación se complicó, sé que es una niña, no tienes que echármelo en cara, pero se ve tan linda, y a veces es tan… me volvía loco, te juro que hice lo imposible. Salió de la alberca, le di la toalla y ¡pasó! Su madre casi nos cacha una vez, me amenazó… gritó y gritó pero sin pruebas por mí que siguiera gritando. Mandó a llamar a Michiru y ella lo negó todo. Cuando se acabó el contrato vi la oportunidad de librarme y fin del tema"

"No contestaste mi pregunta" él bajó la mirada desesperado "fui a recogerla una noche, me pidió no cobrara el viaje y tengo la impresión fue a verte… ¿Me equivoco?"

"Ya no era su chofer… El único problema era su edad pero a quién le importa cuando estás allí. Dijo que quería despedirse, y yo quería verla de nuevo, necesitaba con locura de ella y ya te dije una cosa lleva a la otra… Fue a buscarme hace poco, con un cuento raro y no hallé cómo deshacerme de ella, así que le dije que para mí sólo fue un juego… Y se fue, supongo que te dijo alguna patraña y ahora crees que soy la peor persona del mundo"

"Ella no me ha dicho nada, nunca se ha expresado mal de ti, pero tú sí"

"La conoces, sabes que es desquiciante"

"Eres un completo imbécil"

"Sólo se salió de control… Yo, ella… Yo, ella… Ya basta, que me deje tranquilo y regrese a su vida y yo a la mía"

"Estúpido" y sin más lo empujó, cuando estuvo en el piso lo pateó con furia "está embarazada"

"¡Qué!" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente "no es cierto… ¡Y yo qué!"

"¡Pedazo de basura quién más la embarazó!" lo pateó de nuevo "yo misma la llevé al ginecólogo. Tiene tres meses de embarazo ¡Te necesita! Porque no se ha dado cuenta lo detestable y ruin que eres"


	9. Chapter 9

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

NUEVE

Ya iban de salida. Llevaba la mochila de la niña y entonces él entró. Entre jaloneos la llevó hasta el estudio. Haruka intentó seguirlos pero Mosho no quería intervenciones así que cerró la puerta con llave. Esperó mientras la discusión que adentro se llevaba acabo se convertía en gritos de reproches. Por fin la puerta se abrió, Michiru le lanzó una férrea mirada reprochándole lo que hizo

"¡Maldita sea dime que vas a hacer!" la seguía de cerca el muchacho

"No te importa" le agredió Michiru "sólo fui tu juguete"

"Es mío también"

"¡No! No eres el padre" y Mosho la sujetó con fuerza del brazo

"Dime quién más" rechinó los dientes "carajo ya basta de niñerías. Cuando tu madre se entere al que joderán será a mí"

"No, diré que estaba ebria y ni me fijé… Eso dijiste tú"

"¡Estaba ebrio! Pero, pero" tartamudeó "eso no me quita mi responsabilidad… ¿Qué harás?"

"Haremos" masculló la rubia corrigiéndolo

"¡Hará! Ella lo cargará nueve meses"

"Exacto, así que no te importa" lo empujó con furia "cuando tú lo cargues nueve meses vienes a gritar ¡Lárgate o llamaré a seguridad!"

"Le diré a tu madre" bramó "y tendrás entonces que enfrentarme"

"¡Púdrete!"

Por fin se quedaban a solas. La niña se dejó caer en el sofá. Se quedó por un rato pensativa, conocía demasiado bien a Mosho para saber que su miedo era mayor que su rabia. Entonces recordó a Haruka, su mirada colérica se clavó sobre ella

"Estás despedido ¡Lárgate de mi vista!"

"Michiru"

"¡Cómo te atreves! Fastidiaste mi vida más que él ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Vete!" gritaba en un estallido de rabia peor que sus berrinches de niña

"Él debía saber"

"¡Que te largues! No soy una niña, no necesito de ti… ¡Vete o llamaré a seguridad!"

"Regresaré al rato cuando estés más tranquila"

Así lo hizo. Al cabo de una hora ella seguía donde la dejó, tenía sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas aún bañadas en lágrimas. La tomó del mentón, ella entre balbuceos le explicó cuántas veces lo buscó para decírselo hasta que él se lo dijo: Fue un error, una cosa que lleva a otra…

"Se enfermarán si sigues haciendo tantos berrinches" ella contestó con una media sonrisa

"Tomamos mucho y él dijo que" volvió a llorar a mares así que Haruka ya no entendió que le decía "lo amaba pero para él sólo soy una niña sin importancia. Jugó conmigo"

"Linda" la abrazó con fraternidad "aún así él debe hacerse responsable"

"Nunca me amó" su llanto se volvió aún más desesperado

La rubia besó sus mejillas y luego la abrazó. No quería soltarla, deseaba con ese acto tierno borrar de su niña todo indicio de dolor y tristeza. Hubiera dado su vida por evitarle todo ese sufrimiento.

No importaba si Mosho quería o no ser padre, Michiru estaba decidida a reservar ese lugar para alguien especial. Por lo menos así lo sintió la rubia. Aprovechaban las horas de descanso para ir a comparar precios, necesitaría tantas cosas ahora que su bebé naciera. Hasta la dejó acompañarla a los demás estudios. Ella ocupó el lugar de Mosho.

"Ven" la llamó con dulzura en uno de los ensayos "creo se movió" estaba tan dichosa "mira" tomó su mano para colocarla en su vientre "¿Lo sientes?"

"Sí… ¿Has pensado en nombres para tu bebé?"

"No mucho" sonrió "he visto algunos pero ninguno me gusta mucho"

Y los domingos era ir a misa, luego a la playa y terminar comiendo en casa de la rubia. Hoy la misa había sido por demás larga, Haruka aún bostezaba. Se tendió en la arena y Michiru a su lado riendo por lo dormilona que podía ser.

"Vamos a tu casa, me siento un poco mareada" pidió la niña

"Sí"

Nunca había nadie, sólo que ese domingo fue diferente, al abrir la puerta vio a su hermano, él salió huyendo dando de saltos pero había alguien más allí: Mosho. Los ojos de Michiru lo miraron con odio, él se levantó de inmediato pues desde el día que fue a buscarla ya no habían podido hablar

"Escúchame" pidió Mosho "no puedes hacerte cargo sola"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eres una niña" bajó la mirada "lamento tanto las cosas terminaran así… Sólo quería… Mira tomes la decisión que sea sobre el bebé yo te apoyaré. Yo era el adulto y debí ser cuidadoso pero"

"¿Estabas ebrio y no te fijaste?" qué cruel y dura sonaba la verdad

"No es eso" masculló harto se lo reprochara siempre "Me equivoqué…"

Haruka se retiró, no quería escuchar más ni creía debía estar allí. Se fue a la cocina donde su hermano seguía escondido. Entre risas le comentó nunca había visto tan mal a su amigo, de verdad amaba a esa niña, tanto para saber le había hecho un daño irreparable, con ese bebé ella perdería todo…

"La quiere" sonrió con amargura Toshio "a su manera pero lo hace. Ayúdale, convence a la necia…"

"No haré tal cosa, no es mi problema"

"Lo es porque eres yo y Mosho es mi amigo"

"¡No soy tú!"

No quería perder a su princesita. Pero no podía seguir siendo tan egoísta. Ella jamás podría casarse con Michiru, ni cumplir ninguna de las promesas que le hizo ¿Qué pasaría cuando la mentira se terminara? ¿Qué haría cuando ella descubriera la engañó? Merecía ser feliz y si Mosho no se la podía dar por lo menos ofrecía algo mucho mejor que ella. Emitió un suspiro y con la cabeza hizo un gesto aceptando ayudarlo.

La reacción de Michiru fue bastante inesperada, cuando Haruka le propuso darle una oportunidad a Mosho ella se enfadó tanto que le dejó de hablar aún así la rubia insistió, cuando se quedaban solas le repetía era lo mejor y debía ver por su bienestar, el del bebé y su futuro

"¿Y si estuviera enamorada de otra persona?" contestó la niña observando el paisaje por la ventana

"¿Es un buen muchacho?"

"A su manera… Tal vez tengas razón, lo importante es que él te quiera y eso no creo él lo haga ¿Mosho me ama?"

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, los dioses debían odiarla, quizá porque ni siquiera tenía una religión o porque se dedicó a engañarla. Asintió, pues las palabras no salían y temía en su lugar el llanto se vertiera.

"No importa" bajó Michiru la mirada

Se sintió destrozada porque Mosho ocupó su lugar. Todos sus ratos libres eran para él, lo veía tomarla de la mano y besarla aunque al principio Michiru lo despreció con tal ánimo pronto cedió, hasta llegar a un punto en que la veía feliz a su lado. Pero allí no terminaba la tortura, se empeñó en acompañarlos siempre para obligar a su corazón a observar lo inevitable: Lo amaba. Los veía pasear juntos por la playa con sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas enamoradas. Observaba de lejos cómo compartían sus alegrías y tristezas. Haruka ya no existía para Michiru

"Ya llegué" se tendió en el sofá

"Gracias" se sentó su hermano a su lado "ya está el auto, mañana podrás usarlo… el que choqué" agregó al ver la mirada dubitativa de su hermana "últimamente te ves muy triste"

"No es nada, estoy cansada"

"Mosho vino, dijo que gracias a ti pudo acercarse a la mocosa, piensa hablar con la señora y pedirle la mano de su hija. Él quiere la boda sea en diciembre pero dadas las circunstancias tendrá que resignarse, me pidió fuera el padrino ¿Quieres ser la madrina?"

"No, a mí eso no me gusta… ¿Él es católico?"

"Creo sí ¿Importa?"

"Ella, Michiru, quiere una boda por la Iglesia sabes, y le gusta mucho practicar su religión, reza todos los días, va a misa cada domingo y siempre tiene un buen argumento para defender al padrecito que te duerme con la homilía" sonrió con pesar

"¿Te sucede algo?"

"No, quiero descansar" se fue a su habitación

Todos los días lloraba sentada en un rincón de su habitación sin creer cómo el amor se le fue de las manos. Tal vez si le decía la verdad y le confesaba la amaba como nunca más lo haría ella le diera una oportunidad. No quería hacer lo correcto, quería volver a sentir su mirada enamorada, besar esos labios que roban aliento de vida y te llevan al mismo cielo, ansiaba ser su confidente, su amiga, su amante… Era sólo una niña ¿Qué tenía de especial? Tal vez un capricho tonto o el hecho que era la primera mujer que conocía le gustara la mecánica y los autos, la única que la soportaba o que era capaz de iluminar su día con sólo dirigirle una tierna mirada. Michiru Kaioh era su ángel. Su tristeza se convirtió pronto en rabia, tenía toda una vida para encontrar a su alma gemela.

Si ella se casaría con Mosho, la rubia lo ignoraría. Ellos paseaban por el parque y Haruka coqueteaba con cuanta joven veía. Consiguió tres citas y si no fuera porque Michiru llegó rompiendo el encanto también un beso. El amor era un juego en el que se perdía si te enamorabas. Nada importaba, ni su actitud hostil, ni que le reprochara lo coqueta que era o lo poco honesta que podía ser, no interesaba ya si le aplicaba la ley de hielo o se esforzaba en hacer de su día el peor de su vida. Su corazón estaba tan destrozado que todo parecía igual.

"Mosho" corrió la niña a sus brazos. Lo besó con esa furia y pasión que creyó sólo reservó para ella en ese beso misterioso

"Hola Tenoh" sonrió el muchacho "oye vamos a ir al cine ¿Podemos?"

"Supongo" se sentía la mala del cuento, ella no acomodaba la agenda de la niña y si no tenía tiempo no era su culpa

Se sentó atrás de ellos en la función. No podía concentrase en la película pues cada que podían, sus ojos se desviaban para observar los besos y las caricias que debieron ser para ella. No soportó más la tortura y se salió del cine. Aprovecharía sus dos horas para conquistar a una bella joven, la que fuera y le sacara del corazón a Michiru

"Es muy lindo tu nombre" decía la novia en turno. Qué importaba el nombre, o cómo fuera, importaba no sentirse sola, vacía y desfalleciendo por una causa perdida

"Tenoh" escuchó la voz de su princesita. Pero ni así dejaba de besar a la otra. Se aferró con furia a esos labios, ansiando ella la rescatara de esa tristeza "Tenoh" y la muchacha intentó separarse pero la rubia no lo permitió "¡Tenoh!" gritó furiosa

"¡Qué niña!" volteó encolerizada "ve con tu novio y déjame en paz"

"Queremos palomitas"

"Pues que te las compre el idiota ese… ¡No me fastidies!"

"No tengo dinero… ni él"

"¿Y? ¿Soy el departamento de caridad? A ver sí así piensas mejor con quién te acuestas" muy tarde para corregirlo.

Estaba tan amargada que de su boca sólo salían palabras de odio y dolor. Bajó la mirada y Michiru dio media vuelta regresando a la sala. Ella tenía razón, no era capaz de mostrar amor sin lastimarla. Su nueva novia volvió a besarla ¿Cómo se volvió tan cruel? Porque prefirió guardar en su alma todo el sufrimiento para verterlo después sobre aquellos que le dedicaran un detalle de amor. Había llegado a niveles que ya no eran sanos, sentía cierto placer en dañar lo que amaba.

"Llámame" le dijo la muchacha al despedirse

"Sí"

¿Cómo esperaba la prefiriera sobre Mosho cuando sólo la lastimaba? Se quedaron a solas por fin. Ella iba observando el panorama, quiso disculpare pero no hallaba cómo decírselo. Ya habían llegado a casa.

"Hasta mañana" se despidió la rubia. Ella no contestó "espera" la sujetó del brazo "lamento lo que dije"

"Déjalo así" se liberó y siguió hasta la entrada

Una semana y no había visto a Mosho. Tenía dos horas libres así que en lugar de andar por allí flirteando con cuanta dama veía se esforzó en recordar si ellos habían peleado. No, la última vez se vieron en un café, pero no se veían molestos. Se rascó la cabeza, la niña se veía más tranquila y su irritabilidad disminuyó al igual que su alegría. Revisó el horario, tenían media hora después de las clase de conservatorio tal vez podía platicar con ella claro que después de lo que le dijo sería la última persona con quien quisiera hablar.

"¿Me ayudas?" Haruka de inmediato tomó sus libretas "voy a buscar a un profesor, tengo algunas dudas y… Quédate allí"

Aburrida hojeó un cuaderno de dibujo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio había dos dibujos de ella.

"No aprendes" la riñó por estar revisando sus cosas

"No sabía dibujaras" le mostró su retrato "es bueno pero no me gusta me dibujen"

"Por eso no te dije ¿O te pedí permiso?"

"No pero soy copyright y no puedes…"

"Este módulo" sonrió "es sobre formas amorfas y qué mejor que tu cabezota" la rubia levantó la ceja un tanto disgustada pero al ver su sonrisa traviesa sólo le quedó sonreír también

En casa la invitó a su habitación con pretexto de mostrarle algunas de sus pinturas. Haruka accedió esperando ésta fuera la oportunidad para preguntar por Mosho.

"¿Por qué no guardaste mi secreto?" la miró con dulzura "yo guardé el tuyo" dijo con un hilo de voz

"¿Mi secreto?" rió la rubia "creí debía hacer algo por ti, es todo… Además se ven muy felices"

"¿Quién?" odiaba Michiru la mirara con ese aire triunfal "ah" que dejara de sonreír como si ganó, no estaba celosa… ¡Que se casara con quien quisiera! "Mosho y yo" ahora le coqueteaba "no nos casaremos… ya no saldremos más"

"¿Y eso?" no pudo evitar se escapara una sonrisita de satisfacción "porque no creo terminaran por uno de tus berrinches"

"No. No puedes estar con alguien a quien no amas… menos cuando tu corazón ya se ha ido con alguien más"

"¿Y quién te robó el alma niña?"

"Tú" masculló

"¿Cómo?" de verdad no escuchó

Se acercó a ella, la abrazó con dulzura para susurrarle al oído

"Tú" se separó lentamente observando la impresión de la rubia "no importa no me hagas caso a ti te encantan las mujeres, no las mocos… y para rematar te gusta sea huequitas. Qué le vamos a hacer, al corazón no le mandas"

"No puedes estar enamorada de mí" sonrió con burla "cásate con Mosho"

"Eso" qué manera de moverse, tan sensual y segura, parecía invitarla al pecado o quizá sólo a adorarla "eso yo lo decido ¿Me das un beso?"

"No" reía nerviosa "no puedes amarme, no sabes quién soy"

Esperó tanto tiempo por esto y ahora su consciencia lo echaba a perder. Debía confesarlo, éste era ese momento mágico donde le diría toda la verdad y entonces ella la abrazaría para contestar nada importaba en el amor ¿Y si no pasaba así?

"Ah" rió alegremente su princesa "no puedo amarte porque eres mujer" se tendió en la cama carcajeándose

"¿Cómo?" abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

"¿Crees no me di cuenta? Haruka Tenoh… Me gusta tu nombre sabes… es muy lindo, mucho más que Toshio es una lástima no pudiera decirlo ¿Ves? Yo si te guardé tu secreto pero tú me entregaste a él ¿Alguna vez has pensado que sería buena idea pelear por lo que amas?"

"Yo no te amo" retrocedió aterrada "cómo lo sabes"

"¿Tu nombre? Por tu licencia, la traes en la cartera" la rubia enfureció, se sentía timada y a la vez extrañamente feliz "y que eres mujer… eso se nota a leguas. Soy muy buena observadora ¿Recuerdas soy artista? La pintura me ha enseñado a conocer las formas humanas, es difícil entonces confundir un chico con una chica aunque ésta se empeñe en parecerse a uno"

"Me despedirán… Bueno a mi hermano, prométeme no dirás nada"

"Tenemos cuatro meses así" volvió a desternillarse de la risa "si no lo hice cuando te detestaba menos ahora ¿No quieres ser mi novio? Novia" sonrió con coquetería

"No… Vas a tener un bebé… No, necesitas un esposo"

"¿Por qué? Contéstame algo sin miedos y con sinceridad ¿Me amas? ¿Aunque sea me amas?"

"No" salió huyendo pero Michiru de un salto logró adelantarse y cerrarle el paso

"No" masculló con esa sonrisa encantadora que la enloquecía "Yo si te quiero mucho" y sin más la besó. La rubia no opuso resistencia, lentamente sus bocas se fusionaron liberándolas de la cárcel para emprender el vuelo al cielo. Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo y entre besos confesó ese amor que se perdió en el silencio

Ahora era el viento. Todo este tiempo y ella lo supo, hasta sabía dedicaba sus sueños a ella ¿Cómo? ¿Se notaría mucho? Llegó a casa, iba a su habitación pero su hermano ya la esperaba

"Pedí un permiso, ya no debes ir más"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" lo miró furiosa

"¿Cómo es eso que te besas con muchachitas? ¿Te gustan las niñas?"

Haruka se quedó paralizada, estaba tan horrorizada. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan serio ni molesto. Esa expresión en su rostro condenatoria, como si hubiera hecho la peor atrocidad del mundo. Agitó la cabeza violentamente negándolo todo

"Estás enamorada de esa mocosa" sonrió con un dejo de crueldad "por todos los dioses Haruka, estás mal de la cabeza. Piensa niña: ella cree eres yo, es una niña, no tiene una noción clara del amor ni de sus sentimientos y creo tú tampoco y lo más importante no vas a volver a mi empleo"

"No puedes" balbuceó

Notas:

Hola a todos, gracias muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews, si alguno no conteste de plano se me fue sin intencion. Creo esto se vuelve un poco triste pero que puedo yo hacer de todo debe tener el amor o no?. Pues por fin Michiru y Haruka pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa, en realidad Haruka solo corrió despavorida.


	10. Chapter 10

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

DIEZ

Michiru no la vio en toda una semana pero esperaba un poco de distancia le sirviera para aclarar sus sentimientos. Hoy se suponía regresaría, estaba contenta y lista. Vio el flamante Mercedes llegar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al distinguir la cabecita rubia. Frunció el ceño, no era ella.

"Buen día señora" saludó Toshio

"Niño" lo miró con curiosidad "qué te hiciste Tenoh, te ves diferente, más… más…"

"¿Varonil?"

"Creo" se encogió de hombros la mujer

"Me estoy dejando el bigote señora"

"Sí, supongo es eso"

Así que Haruka prefirió huir. Una mueca de enfado se dibujo en su rostro de ángel. La creyó más inteligente pero si eso quería que se quedara sin amor, porque ella guardaría el que le tenía para una persona que lo mereciera. En el ensayo general tuvo diez minutos libres así que fue con el muchacho

"¿Y el otro tú?"

"¿Haruka?"

"Sí" sonrió "¿Tanto miedo le di a tu hermana?"

"Algo así" contestó con desdén "no debes tomarte enserio a esa niña… es tan voluble y… Esas relaciones están condenadas al fracaso, entenderás nadie lo permitirá. Olvídala, ya no la volverás a ver"

Tal vez era lo mejor. Con el tiempo la olvidaría porque Toshio tenía razón, el amor de niños es tan voluble. Sin embargo no pudo evitar llorar, se encerró en el baño después del ensayo para derramar todas las lágrimas que se permitiría por Haruka Tenoh.

"¿Está bien señorita?" escuchó a un asistente "su chofer la espera a fuera"

"Que siga esperando" gimió molesta

¿Cómo dejó Haruka que le robaran la felicidad? Su mirada se llenó de odio, si eso quería que se quedara sola ¡Sola! Porque ella acaba de morir con ese adiós.

Era increíble lo inhumano que su hermano podía ser. Le dio la espalda y la delató. Su tío había enfurecido, tanto que no conforme con los maltratos de siempre la corrió de su casa. Durmió dos noches en hoteles de mala muerte hasta que su tía fue a rescatarla. Ahora, para vivir bajo un techo y tener tres comidas al día debía ir a un psicólogo y empezar a verse un poco más normal.

"No me compraré ropa nueva" le devolvió el dinero a su tía

"Pero tu tío creer es su culpa porque siempre te restringió todo y tal vez si él te hubiera complacido…"

"Tía ¡Basta! Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hicieron o no, es el corazón… Está tan errado que no entiende de razones, ama y desfallece y si acepté ir con la estúpida loquera esa…"

"Psicóloga cariño"

"…Es porque ya nada importa… Nada, sólo quiero me ame, que me ame tía… Y poderla amar"

"¿A la niña del violín?"

"Sí… la amo tía" comenzó a sollozar

"Cariño, ya olvídalo, conocerás un buen hombre"

"¡No quiero un buen hombre!" se encerró en la habitación

No tenía ni ánimos para luchar por lo que quería. Su hermano le había dicho que Michiru ya no quería verla y ahora estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos para su boda. Bajó a cenar esperanzada a que ya no hubiera nadie pero Toshio aún estaba en la sala. Veía televisión y como se volvió rutina no le habló sino era para insultarla. Sacó la leche.

"Cariño" sonrió su tía "debiste bajar hace una hora"

Para qué estar en familia si a ellos les molestaba su presencia. Pasó de nuevo por la sala y su hermano le puso el pie, entre risas festejó su acto al ver logró que derramara la leche le recordó no quería verla cerca de Catedral ese domingo como sucedió hacía dos semanas. Haruka asintió, para qué discutir.

"Es en serio hermanita" sentenció

"Déjala en paz" murmuró la mujer desde la cocina

Los días pasaban tan tristes y vacíos. Se escapó su felicidad y el segundo para tener al amor de su vida. Si pudiera hablar con ella, si le pudiera decir lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaba. Pero hasta donde sabía Toshio puso al tanto a la madre de Michiru sobre su relación con ella y la mujer la tenía castigada y vigilada como nunca.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó el mecánico "te ves mal Tenoh"

"No es nada

Nada que se pudiera aliviar pues el amor duele tanto que es capaz de destrozar la vida entera. Pero su tía tenía razón, el tiempo remediaría sus males y un día volvería a sonreír.

A pesar de las amenazas fue a la misa de las cuatro en Catedral. La observó de lejos, iba custodiada por dos guaruras y Mosho. Sintió que su corazón se despedazó al verlo besándola. Entonces un fuerte empujón devolvió su alma a esa cárcel.

"Dije que no quería verte por aquí" le reprochó su hermano

"Puedo venir a misa cuando quiera"

"No eres católica…"

"Lo seré pronto, porque me inscribí al catecismo para bautizarme"

"Pues entonces te irás la infierno porque las personas como tú se van al infierno ¿No lo sabías?"

Frunció el ceño molesta. Lo vio irse y ella se quedó atrás escuchando la misa. Imploró a Dios para que la ayudara, sólo quería verla un instante, poder hablarle y despedirse de ella. Sólo un instante.

"Limosna por favor" escuchó la dulce voz de su princesa "te veo en catecismo" le musitó

"Sí"

Estaba nerviosa. Se acomodó su cabello e intentó anudar la necia corbata que se veía mal. La vio venir, y no pudo evitar sonreír pero ella se veía un tanto molesta y otro tanto hastiada de su presencia. Con furia la golpeó en el pecho mientras las lágrimas brotaban.

"Te odio" se abrazó a ella "te odio"

"Lo lamento"

"¿Sólo me dejarás?" la miró suplicante

"Sí, lo nuestro es sólo una tontería… Lo lamento tanto"

"Más yo" se dio a vuelta para regresar a la iglesia

¿Para eso pidió una oportunidad? ¿Y si la alcanzaba y le pedía se fugaran? Corrió tras ella. La sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y con pasión la besó. Ella se resistió hasta que terminó cediendo a los encantos de la joven. Se abrazó a su cuello temiendo se arrepintiera.

"Escápate conmigo"

"Sí" la besaba enloquecida

Era una locura pero no importaba porque por primera vez sabía estaba luchando por lo que amaba. Miró la hora, había llegado temprano, contaba los minutos para irse con ella. Tomarían un tren que las llevaría a Osaka y de allí partirían rumbo a África. Su rostro se llenó de magia. Cerró los ojos imaginando ese mundo perfecto con ella, por fin tocó las estrellas.

"Haruka" escuchó la voz de su hermano

Saltó del susto. Lo observó con cautela, qué extraño era ver la misma furia de su tío contenida en esos ojos azules. Siempre fueron familia, entendieron desde niños sólo se tenían entre ellos pero en un punto de ese año perdieron el rumbo, él ya no era Toshio sino un clon malvado y cruel de su tío.

"No vendrá" sonrió "ve a casa y déjate de tonterías. Piensa en ella, está embarazada ¿Cómo la mantendrás? Es sólo una niña y tú también. Hablé con el tío, no te firmará ningún permiso para correr en el extranjero"

"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Por tu bien"

"¿El mío o el tuyo?" sonrió con burla

"Como sea, no fui yo quien te traicionó"

¿Sería posible que Michiru la delatara? No, la conocía tan bien que sabía moriría antes de hacerle algún mal pero entonces ¿Cómo supo su hermano? ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentó en la banca

"En serio no vendrá" se rió de su ingenuidad "pero si quieres espérala"

Toshio volteó por última vez observando a su hermana totalmente pedida en esa banca. En la entrada de la estación Michiru forcejaba con un guardia. Él acarició su mejilla.

"Un día lo entenderás. Vámonos"

"Ella me espera" masculló

"Ya no… Nunca más" bajó la mirada

Él lo supo desde le momento en que Haruka mostró esa chispa de vida en sus ojos, debía estar planeando algo que le devolvería la oportunidad de tocar las estrellas… Lo demás fue sólo cuestión de vigilarla.

Michiru sintió ya nada le quedaba mas que ese bebé que esperaba. La intentó llamar pero ella nunca le contestó. Emitió un pequeño quejido. Miró a su madre leyendo ya era tiempo que supiera la verdad.

"Mamá" masculló nerviosa

"Qué tienes cariño"

Entre lágrimas contó sobre ese amor que creyó lo sería todo en su vida, la entrega y la ingenuidad a sus catorce años. Estaba embarazada, perdida en un amor imposible y condenado y con su alma de niña destrozada. La mujer gritó encolerizada, con furia la abofeteó llamándola una cualquiera

"Arruinaste nuestras vidas" bramaba

"Pero mamá"

"No tendrás ese bebé"

"¡Claro que lo haré! Es mi bebé, no puedes decidir"

"Eres una niña ¿Qué vas a hacer con una criatura?"

"Dejarla ser y darle el cariño que se merece" se dio la vuelta marchándose a su habitación

Ya no quería tocar. Fallaba en todos los ensayos y su concentración estaba tan baja que reprobó cada examen que hizo. Estaba tan atrapada. Necesitaba escapar y volar lejos de esa horrible prisión. Así que lo decidió, si la rubia no se iría con ella, entonces se iría sola. Empacó sus cosas. Se subió sobre el balcón para bajar por la enredadera como siempre lo hacía cuando quería escapar.

"No" la detuvo Toshio sujetándola con fuerza "te matarás boba"

"Suéltame" pataleaba

"¿Por qué tú y mi hermana gastan su tiempo en acrobacias mortales?" la puso por fin a salvo "sabes qué le pasará a tu bebé si te caes… Es peligro hagas eso cuando eres sólo tú ahora imagina con un bebé"

"Quiero irme" gritaba "y lárgate o te despediré…"

"Esta semana ya me despediste ocho veces"

"¡Te despediré una novena vez!"

"Como sea"

Pero ya no lo intentó porque sabía él tenía razón.

Su escudería le había ofrecido un contrato multimillonario pero eso significaría dejar la escuela y la ciudad por tiempo indefinido. Aceptaría, qué más esperaba lograr allí. Escribió una carta que pensaba enviar por correo, tal vez Dios se apiadara de ella y entonces Michiru la recibiera. Necesitaba explicarle que se rindió porque no creía tuvieran futuro.

"Qué" contestó su celular

"¿Qué haces?"

"Qué quieres Toshio"

"¿Cuánto tardas en llegar al Hospital de maternidad?"

"¿Por?"

"Michiru… necesitamos vengas. No te hagas del rogar, ven ya"

Aún faltaba mucho para que el bebé naciera. Tal vez había algún problema o ella había hecho alguna rabieta exigiendo verla. Cuando llegó al hospital allí estaba ya Mosho. El muchacho estaba llorando desesperado entonces su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, temía lo peor

"Necesitamos le digas las malas a Michiru… Tú la conoces y…"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Se desmayó, nadie creyó fuera grave y luego… Perdió al bebé"

"¿Cómo?" se sintió devastada, sabía cuánto esa niña quería al bebé "y ella cómo está"

"Aún no lo sabe" lloraba Mosho "no puedo decírselo"

Entró a la habitación. Estaba aún muy pálida, se abrazó a ella con fuerza, llorando pidió por una explicación. La rubia la sujetó entre sus brazos pero sabía nada borraría el dolor. Entre gritos y llanto le pidió se lo dijera entonces se separó de ella para observar en sus ojos lo que le escondía.

"No es cierto" lloraba "lárgate… ¡lárgate! Me mientes… Mientes"

"Lo siento princesita" se aferró a su cuerpo que moría de tristeza

**Notas**:

Ok las cosas se pusieron algo deprimentes pero toda buena trama necesita drama (Verso sin esfuerzo) Ven? Tarde pero seguro. Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han seguido de cerca historia nunca creí que me fuera tan bien y es que parece que les gusta ver sufrir a la gente jajaja, de verdad muchas gracias, no lo esperaba y ahora no dejen de opinar que ya estamos en la brecha final. El siguiente capítulo gran final Mosho dejará libre a Michiru? El hermano de Haruka dejará de ser tan idiota? Haruka se animará y admitirá cuánto ama a Michiru? Mcihiru podrá superar su tristeza? ¡GRAN FINAL! no se lo pierdan y recuerden cada que dan clic al pequeño boton para reviews (y claro dejan uno) hacen feliz a un escritor... Por ejemplo a mí :) Hasta la proxima semana.

PD Les prometo un muy bien final, a mi me gustó como quedó y eso que ya lo chequé como cien veces.


	11. Chapter 11

**S**** U P E R E S T R E L L A S**

ONCE

Con el tiempo el dolor se iría, se acabarían las lágrimas y entonces regresaría la alegría o por lo menos la posibilidad a ello. Lloraba todo el día, su madre tuvo que cancelar todos los compromisos. Toshio la veía tan mal que ya no le permitía tardar tanto sola en el baño temiendo que le ocurriera algo malo.

"Creo ya no ocuparemos tus servicios" sonrió la mujer "no sé qué más hacer"

"Pedió a alguien que quería mucho… y creo se siente culpable"

"¿Por el bebé?" él se encogió de hombros, para qué decirle si ella en lugar de ayudarla le gritaría por sus errores.

Levantó la ceja divertido. Había estado tan enojado con su hermana que hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de sus errores. Primero enfureció al saber lo que ella era, pero con el tiempo lo aceptaría o por lo menos fingiría no sucedía sólo que se empeñó en hacerla sufrir como una forma de compensación por el daño que él miso recibió. Cómo se lo escondió. Eran familia, sólo se tenían entre ellos y si no fue capaz de decirle algo tan importante qué más le escondería. Pero no se lo dijo por la misma razón que hoy no valía la pena esa mujer supiera cuán destrozada estaba su hija, sólo la regañaría buscando su propio bienestar.

"¿Cómo estás?" saludó a Haruka al llegar a casa

"Qué quieres" lo agredió

"Tranquila no voy a molestarte… Tu princesita está muy triste"

"¿Y?"

"Nada, creí te interesaría saberlo… Van a tomarse un descanso, se irán a Europa…"

"Déjame en paz ¡Tía!" gritó a todo pulmón "Toshio está fastidiándome de nuevo"

"No es cierto" una mueca de incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro

"¡Toshio!" gritó la mujer para tomarlo de una oreja "que la dejes tranquila" se lo llevó lejos de ella

Esta era la última vez que intentaba disculpare. Pero cómo quería lo tomara, era tan extraño se disculpara así sin más después de esas semanas que la martirizó y es que siempre esperó verla feliz. Sí, era feliz hasta que él le arrebató a su ángel. No sólo destrozó la vida de su hermana sino también la de esa pobre niña, ahora se necesitaban más que nunca. Ya no importaba, tenía trabajo y pocas ganas de estar lidiando con su desesperante Haruka.

"Hola" lo saludó Michiru con una sonrisa coqueta

"Te levantaste" sonrió el muchacho "parece se te acabaron las lágrimas"

"Sí ¿verdad? No vale la pena llorar por lo que no se puede remediar. Oye mi madre quiere verte, creo después de todo continuaremos el contrato"

"Bien" se encaminó al estudio

"¿Me prestas las llaves? Para subir mis cosas, es que es tarde y ya sabes cómo es mi madre"

"Claro" se las dio. Titubeó un poco, su mirada tenía un toque extraño pero a él qué le importaba "bien, voy con tu madre"

"Sí"

Respiró profundamente, esperaba la mujer estuviera de mejor humor ahora que parecía regresarían a la normalidad. Llamó a la puerta y ella indicó pasara. Al verlo levantó la ceja extrañada, él le comentó lo que su hija le había dicho y la duda completa se apoderó del rostro de la dama.

"Hasta hace unas horas mi hija seguía llorando"

"Pero… ¡Dios!" gritó al darse cuenta de su error "le di las llaves del auto"

"¡Que hiciste qué!"

Demasiado tarde. Ya no había ningún vehículo en la entrada. Toshio pateó con rabia el piso ¿Cómo no lo vio? Era ilógico. La mujer al borde de la histeria lo llamó estúpido y marcó a la policía.

"Haruka, tu amiguita me robó el auto" dijo al celular

"¿Cómo?" saltó la rubia "Voy a buscarla"

Dos días después encontraron el auto cerca de la playa pero a ella no. Haruka creía se había ahogado. El vehículo estaba repleto de cervezas y botellas de licor, tal parecía que Michiru no perdió el tiempo. Toshió golpeó furioso el piso. Vio a su hermana que corría al mar gritando la rescataría. Él saltó sobre ella y con toda su fuerza la sujetó, no iba a permitir que su hermanita perdiera la razón también

"No sabemos si se ahogó" le gritó

"Tú dijiste eso" luchaba por liberarse

"Y de cuando acá me haces caso… Yo digo muchas tonterías ¡Muchas!"

La levantó de la arena. Preguntando supieron anoche habían detenido a unos muchachos en esa zona, así que tal vez se la hubieran llevado también.

"¡Y la próxima que intentes ahogarte asegúrate primero ella esté muerta!"

"Yo no quería ahogarme… iba a salvarla" sonrió con cierto toque inocente "no pensé"

"Sí ya vi, casi me matas del susto ¿Qué voy a hacer si te mueres?"

"Ya no sentir vergüenza de mí" él bajó la mirada

Para su suerte ella estaba detenida desde anoche. Tenía varios cargos que iban desde desorden en vía pública, desacato hasta robo menor y drogas. Estaba en la última celda durmiendo entre orines y repugnantes olores. Haruka la abrazó llorando desesperadamente. Michiru abrió los ojos y entre risas le pidió se fueran.

"Aún está ebria" rió Toshio "te robaste mi auto niña"

"No es cierto" y sin más vomitó "es de la compañía"

"Otra que le gusta romper el encanto"

"Bebiste mucho niña" le acomodó el cabello y le limpió su bello rostro "mírate como estás ¿Dónde te metiste?"

Su madre no sabía si gritarle o abrazarla y rogarle porque jamás volviera hacerlo. Tomó una postura seria y dejó que ambos sentimientos se quedaran en su interior. Observó a Toshio y luego a Haruka, frunció el ceño dejando a su mente lucubrar en los recuerdos. Se levantó furiosa y a jalones arrastró la joven lejos de su niña

"Así que eres tú"

"¿Yo?" titubeó. No podía haberse dado cuenta, tenía el cabello más largo y…

"¡De ti está enamorada mi niña!"

"¿Cómo?" tartamudeó

"No voy a permitir una relación así ¡Me entiendes! Nunca" dio media vuelta enfurecida "es una niña y no sabe lo que quiere"

"Ni usted" masculló Toshio "no le grite a mi hermana"

"¡Cállate o te despido!"

"No es necesario… renuncio, quédese con su trabajo. Mi hermana ha visto por su hija durante meses, la cuidó, le dio cariño y tiene dos días sin dormir buscándola así que lo menos que usted el debe es un gracias"

"Quítate" lo empujó para pasar

"Qué mujer" abrazó a su hermana "no te apures. Si nadie te quiere yo sí, siempre lo haré… Aunque te gusten las niñas"

"Tonto" sonrió

Quería ahogarse en alcohol. Debió morirse con su bebé. Se sentía tan culpable y desesperada que no hacía otra cosa que beber, ni su madre pudo impedir siguiera con su intento de conseguir una congestión alcohólica. Ya la habían detenido varias veces por estado de ebriedad y dos más por intento de robo de auto. Por suerte el dinero resolvía esas nimiedades.

"Princesita" escuchó la voz de Haruka "ya vamonos, ya bebiste demasiado"

"No" lloraba

"Ven preciosa" la tomó entre sus brazos "deja de culparte" la besó en sus mejillas "no me dejes" masculló a su oído "no me dejes preciosa"

Sintió un cálido beso en sus labios. Parecía de un ensueño y con tanto que había bebido bien podía ser una alucinación. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en su habitación, sola y con una fuerte resaca.

"No tienes remedio" masculló su madre "eres tan necia que ya no impediré tu gran reto… Bébete todo el alcohol del mundo pero eso sí se acabó la madre que te rescata"

"Siempre he sido yo quien te rescata así que no perderé gran cosa"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No quieres salga con Haruka porque podemos perder contratos ¡Qué dirán de una violinista gorda! ¡O una lesbiana! ¿Te has preguntado que digo yo? ¡Qué quiero!"

"Querías esto"

"No, tú querías fama, dinero y una mejor vida yo sólo quería tocar, quería amor y… a ella. Tú sólo te preocupas por superar el sueldo de papá, demostrarle se equivocó al no cambiar pero lo cierto es que nadie cambia" su madre se salió llorando. No volvieron a hablar en toda la semana

Tenía que ir a cumplir con su condena, recogería basura en la carretera durante un mes con la advertencia que si intentaba otro robo se iría directo al reformatorio para menores. Ella se sentía feliz con la idea, así estaría lejos de su madre, de las presiones y el amor… Quizá hasta allá el dolor no querría seguirla.

"Hola preciosa" escuchó esa voz que tanto amaba. Volteó observando ella se reía "el naranja te queda bien"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Aposté con Toshio que las Superestrellas no saben recoger basura" miró la carretera aún sucia "y veo gané"

"No soy la única" había muchos muchachos en su situación "así que no puedes culparme"

"No sabes cómo hacerlo… Deberías pedirle clases a mi hermano, él muy seguido terminaba aquí."

"Ya casi termina mi hora ¿Me esperas?"

"No puedo, debo ir a la escuela" le enseñó sus libros "pero te veo mañana… Cuando termines tu castigo" sonrió burlándose de ella

Michiru le acompañó en sus risas. Se veía tan jovial y llena de vida. Emitió un quejidito y se quedó contemplando el hermoso cielo azul. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era tiempo de cambiar de estrategias.

"¿Terminaste los contratos madre?" frunció el ceño Michiru al ser notificada

"Sí" contestó la mujer secamente "si crees te exploto mejor dejarlo… No necesito que mi hija me mantenga"

"¿Y qué haremos para sobrevivir?"

"Eso déjaselo a tu madre. Ve y báñate hueles horrible"

Su vida se volvió simple, sólo debía ir a la escuela y ahora podía tocar lo que quisiera. Ya no más presiones, no más conciertos, no más demostrar a todos era la mejor. Pero al mes extrañaba tanto subir a un escenario que le prometió a su madre portarse bien si la dejaba volver. Ella accedió con la condición que ya no fuera lo único que las uniera. Sus vidas se perdieron entre la fama y el dinero. A tal punto que creyó la perdería para siempre.

"Estoy nerviosa" decía a su madre "Toshio ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Hermosa señorita" sonrió el muchacho

"Iré a ver esté todo listo" por fin se quedaban solos

"¿Vendrá?"

"¿Haruka?" masculló el rubio muchacho "no sé, no creo tenga nada mejor qué hacer"

La buscó entre el público pero ella no estaba. El concierto comenzó. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó no había nadie mas que ella, su preciosa rubia. Le dedicó una pieza con la esperanza fuera su corazón el que escuchara sus súplicas y el amor que le profesaba. Cuando terminó abrió los ojos lentamente contemplando a esas personas que se ponían en pie rindiéndole un homenaje. Ella agradeció y se retiró. Haruka nunca llegó.

"¿Por qué no vino?" sollozaba

"Envió rosas" comentó el muchacho "Haruka de por sí es rara, así que no te lo tomes a mal… A su manera te aprecia"

"Quiero me ame"

"¿Y qué hago? Yo no mando en su loquito corazón"

La semana ya no tuvo importancia, nada lo tenía sin amor. Se quedó contemplando la carretera y ese bello atardecer hasta que la voz del guardia la hizo regresa a su realidad. Miró el reloj, cinco minutos más y su castigo terminaba por hoy. Exhaló un suspiro cuando escuchó al rudo hombre informándoles los vería hasta la otra semana.

"Definitivamente el naranja te hace ver muy sensual"

"¡Haruka!" corrió a sus brazos pero se detuvo cuando recordó que la odiaba "hoy quedó muy limpia la carretera así que Toshio ganó, las superestrellas somos buenas con la limpieza"

"No lo creo" la tomó de la cintura "apestan" reía y Michiru apenada intento liberarse

"Es" tartamudeó "me baño, pero…"

"Ya" no podía parar de reír "era broma"

Le había llevado una hermosa rosa blanca y un pequeño obsequio. La niña la vio con cierta curiosidad. Abrió el paquete y descubrió un pequeño pony azul. Entre risas la abrazó.

"Te amo" masculló la rubia

"¿Por qué no fuiste al concierto?"

"Sí fui… que no me vieras fue otra cosa" le guiñó el ojo coquetamente

"Tenía algo importante qué decirte"

"A ver"

"Pero no aquí… no se verá lindo"

"Como quieras" se metió las manos a los bolsillos "te llevaré a casa… Mi hermano tiene una cita con un bombón"

"Ah" se colgó de su brazo "está bien, lo haré aquí y así… Después de todo lo que cuenta es lo que te diré"

"Dime" reía encantada de verla sonrojarse

"Esta es la historia de una estrella que no era una estrella sino una superestrella, se aburría tanto que le divertía fastidiar a los pequeños e indefensos seres de la tierra. Así que un día se cayó del cielo por estar de malvada y se enamoró… tanto que estaba dispuesta a no regresar al cielo porque sin su amor no valía la pena nada de lo que tenía" entonces se hincó "Haruka Tenoh ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?"

"¿No deberías pedirme primero sea tu novia?"

"Lo hice" masculló molesta "y contesta pronto que se me encajan las piedritas en mi rodilla"

"Pero debes pedirme sea tu novia" reía, se hincó para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura

"Sí y tú dijiste no, entonces cambié de estrategia… Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te amo…"

"¿Por qué a mí?" se sonrojó "no sé amar y soy nefasta, grosera, pedante y…"

"Una superestrella que no se ha dado cuenta lo alto que vuela" sus bocas se unieron en un anhelo de amor "te lo dije una vez, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Así como eres te quiero ¡Yo Michiru Kaioh acepto a Haruka Tenoh, la persona más imposible que he conocido! Porque tu corazón es tan noble que necesita esconderse en esa fachada de niña malcriada"

"¡La malcriada eres tú!"

"¿De verdad?" reía a carcajadas "yo sólo soy yo…"

Se volvieron a besar anhelando la eternidad. Haruka no quería despertar si ese era un sueño. Sentía cómo ese beso succionaba su alma y después le regalaba un pedazo de dicha y esperanza. Estaba en el cielo, ella era también una superestrella

"¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas o debo rogar?"

"Sigue intentado preciosa, no desistas por otro fracaso" qué arrogante era. Sin más la golpeó en el vientre haciéndola estallar en carcajadas "¡Te amo Michiru Kaioh!" la abrazó con fuerza y tanta brutalidad que terminaron en el pasto "siempre ha sido Sí… siempre"

_**Porque no importa lo que vendrá o lo difícil que se vea el camino, no cuando sabes que irás de la mano de la persona que amas… cuando te das cuenta que has encontrado la persona que ilumina tu vida… Una superestrella…**_

**FIN**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡El final por fin! Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios sólo recuerden que hice lo que pude!! :PPP

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los que sólo leyeron el primer renglón, a los que se animaron y dejaron sus comentarios (y me hicieron feliz) y aquellos que llegaron hasta aqui ademas un gran aplauso.

Un final feliz, igual qué otro podía tener, porque al final si uno no desiste puedes alcanzar tus metas, y si no sabemos soñar mucho menos vivir. Espero se divirtieran tanto como yo al escribirlo, esta historia marcó la diferencia en un género que no acostumbraba mucho y me inspiró mucho sus comentarios, el saber que les gustaba tanto y aunque cambiara un poco las personalidades de nuestras queridas Haruka y Michiru siguiera siendo de su agrado.

GRACIAS.


End file.
